The Whirlpool of my Sin
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu „Slave of the law" und „A ship across the sea", Javert, Valjean und Cosette kehren 1831 nach Frankreich zurück und damit zu neuen Gefahren. AU, Slash Javert/Valjean
1. Chapter 1

„**The whirlpool of my sin"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „Slave of the law" und „A ship across the sea", Javert, Valjean und Cosette kehren 1831 nach Frankreich zurück und damit zu neuen Gefahren._

_Slash, Javert/Valjean, M-Rated, AU_

I.

„Jetzt ist es passiert", sagte Javert und blickte von der Zeitung auf.

Valjean, welcher gerade am Herd stand und damit beschäftigt war, die Dinge zuzubereiten, bei denen die Engländer aus unerfindlichen Gründen darauf bestanden, sie Frühstück zu nennen, und für die Cosette unbegreiflicherweise eine Vorliebe entwickelt hatte, wandte sich um. „Was ist passiert?"

„Der König hat abgedankt." Javert wirkte, als beträfe ihn dies persönlich. „Man hat ihn gezwungen."

Beiden Männern war klar, daß die Rede vom französischen König war. Die Abdankung eines englischen Königs hätte sie, selbst nach den sechs Jahren, die sie jetzt schon in London lebten, nicht so betroffen. „Und wodurch ersetzen sie ihn?" wollte Valjean wissen. „Wieder ein paar Jakobiner, ein Direktorium, ein Kaiser?"

„Überraschenderweise wieder ein König. Ein Orleans, er nennt sich Louis-Philippe."

„Kann ja nur besser werden." Valjean drehte sich wieder zum Herd um und wendete den Speck in der Pfanne.

„Ich mag keine Revolutionen", murmelte Javert. „Aber die hier könnte tatsächlich etwas ändern. Wer unter Louis XVIII. oder Charles X. das Land verlassen mußte, wird amnestiert."

„Da werden wohl ein paar Leute zurückkommen."

„Das heißt, ich bin kein Straftäter mehr." Javert faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Also in Frankreich."

Valjean hatte inzwischen den Inhalt der Pfanne auf zwei Teller verteilt – Javert bevorzugte noch immer ein französisches Frühstück – brachte diese zum Tisch herüber und drückte bei dieser Gelegenheit Javert einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „In England bist du mein Straftäter."

„Du hast auch schon mal bessere Komplimente gemacht." Javert verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Nein, was ich meine... Wir könnten zurück."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich in Frankreich noch immer ein gesuchter Mann." Valjean nahm am Tisch Platz.

„Aber ich denke, außer mir wäre niemand hinter dir her. Du hast einen anderen Namen, du führst ein untadeliges Leben..."

Valjean hatte es immer gespürt, daß dieses Leben, das sie führten, für Javert schwierig war. Sie lebten von Valjeans Vermögen, sie wohnten über einer Schule, die arme Kinder unterrichtete, Javert hatte zwar eine bestimmte Reputation als inoffizieller Berater der im vergangenen Jahr gegründeten Metropolitan Police, aber er war in finanzieller Hinsicht abhängig von Valjean. Und Javert war sich nur zu bewußt, daß er in England jedes Mal, wenn er in Valjeans Armen lag, eine Straftat beging. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, daß es ihm wichtiger war, daß sie einander berührten, als daß er straffrei blieb, aber das hieß nicht, daß es einfach war. Ein Diener des Gesetzes konnte seiner Gottheit nicht einfach seine Sünden beichten, ohne der Sicherheit ins Auge zu blicken, verhaftet zu werden. „Du möchtest gerne zurück, nicht wahr?"

Javert erwiderte Valjeans Blick. Er wußte, daß letzterer sich in England arrangiert hatte, wie sich Valjean immer und überall arrangieren würde. Die Vorstellung, daß Vajean jemals irgendwohin kommen würde und wenig später nicht alles so organisiert hatte, daß das Überleben sichergestellt war, konnte man nur als absurd ansehen. Valjean konnte überall leben und glücklich sein, das war keine Frage eines bestimmten Ortes, sondern der ihn umgebenden Menschen. „Ja", sagte Javert langsam, „ich möchte zurück, aber nur mit dir und Cosette zusammen. Nicht allein."

Valjean nickte. Er mußte über Javerts Wunsch nachdenken. Er mußte entscheiden, ob er wieder ein gesuchter flüchtiger Straftäter werden konnte, um Javert aus seinem Konflikt zwischen Liebe und Gesetz zu befreien. Aber diese Entscheidung konnte er nicht sofort treffen, daher wechselte er das Thema. „Apropos Cosette, wo ist sie eigentlich? Sie wird doch das Frühstück nicht verpassen wollen."

Wie auf das Stichwort betrat Cosette den Raum, allerdings nicht von ihrem Zimmer aus, sondern von unten. Sie war jetzt fünfzehn Jahre alt, und es gab wenig Spuren von dem kleinen, abgemagerten, mißhandelten Kind, das sich mit einem Eimer abschleppte, den sie durch einen dunklen Wald zerrte. Aus ihr war ein schlankes, junges Mädchen mit ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen und weichem, glänzenden Haar geworden. Nur ihre Augen waren nach wie vor groß, doch jetzt lag keine Angst mehr darin, sondern Neugier und Intelligenz. „Entschuldigt, ich habe ein wenig die Zeit vergessen. Ich mußte etwas an die Luft..."

„So früh?" Javert gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, daß das Mädchen allein durch die Straßen lief. Sie war kein Kind mehr, was konnte da alles geschehen! Vielleicht war das ein Grund mehr für eine Rückkehr nach Frankreich, wenn Cosette nicht mehr durch Straßen ihrer Kindheit streifen konnte.

„Ja, ich wollte sehen, wie die Stadt erwacht", Cosette nahm Platz und bediente sich an dem Frühstück, „ich mußte es fühlen."

„Aha", machte Javert verständnislos. Manchmal fand er es schwierig zu verstehen, wovon Cosette den ganzen Tag sprach.

„Cosette, du weißt, daß du nicht einfach ausgehen sollst, ohne Bescheid zu sagen." Valjeans Stimme klang nur ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Du bist eine junge Dame, du mußt auf deinen Ruf achten."

Cosette verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt klingst du wie Isobel, Papa. Wen sollte schon mein Ruf kümmern?"

Es stimmte, Cosette hatte wenig Kontakt außerhalb der Wohnung und der Schule. Und bei dem wenig durchlässigen Klassensystem Englands war es auch eher unwahrscheinlich, daß sie jemanden treffen würde, den es interessierte, wie sie sich benahm. Trotzdem, ein guter Ruf war wichtig, wenn Cosette eines Tages vielleicht heiraten wollte. So in ungefähr zwanzig Jahren, fügte Valjean hinzu, denn die Vorstellung, daß sie in absehbarer Zeit den Haushalt endgültig verlassen mochte, was kaum zu ertragen.

„Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, ob wir vielleicht nach Frankreich urückgehen wollen", sagte Javert.

Valjean warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu und wollte etwas sagen, aber besann sich dann eines Besseren. Er war eigentlich wenig erfreut, daß Javert das Thema ansprach, ohne daß er selbst zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. Doch er sah ein, daß Javert recht hatte. Cosette war nicht mehr acht Jahre alt, so daß sie kommentarlos von einem Land in ein anderes gebracht werden konnte. Sie hatte ein Recht auf eine eigene Meinung.

„Wohin würden wir gehen?" erkundigte sich Cosette. „In das Städtchen, wo wir Weihnachten gefeiert haben?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht", antwortete Valjean viel zu schnell. Allein die Vorstellung, daß Javert und er in Montreuil schon beim Verlassen der Kutsche erkannt werden würden, schloß diese Möglichkeit aus.

„Nein", erwiderte Javert ruhiger. „Eher eine Großstadt, möglicherweise Paris."

Cosettes Augen begannen zu leichten. „Paris", flüsterte sie. „Das klingt wunderbar und aufregend."

Valjean wußte, wenn er so gut wie verloren hatte. Wenn die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben nach Frankreich wollten, konnte er wenig entgegensetzen.

XXX

„Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit Frankreich, nicht wahr?" fragte Valjean am gleichen Abend. Er war dabei, sich auszukleiden, während Javert auf dem Bett lag und konzentriert einen Bericht las, auf welchen ihn Inspector Finch von der vor kurzen gegründeten Metropolitan Police gebeten hatte, einen Blick zu werfen. Hätte Javert soetwas wie einen Freund oder ein Protegé gehabt, wäre Finch dies wohl gewesen.

„Ja, das ist es." Javert ließ den Bericht sinken. „Vielleicht besteht ja sogar die Möglichkeit, daß ich etwas vergleichbares tun kann, was ich hier mache. Übersetzen, beraten."

„Vielleicht." Valjean hielt im Knöpfen seines Hemdes inne. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich würde ungern alle Zelte hier abbrechen für den Fall, daß Frankreich uns nicht willkommen heißt."

„Was genau heißt das?"

„Wenn ich entdeckt werde und wieder fliehen müßte, dann möchte ich einen Ort haben, an dem ich mich wohlfühle. Ich kann nicht noch einmal vollkommen neu anfangen. Ich werde nicht jünger."

Javert setzte sich auf. „Du bist also einverstanden, daß wir zurück gehen?"

Valjean nickte etwas zögerlich und noch immer nicht vollkommen überzeugt. „Ich habe heute mit Isobel gesprochen. Sie wird die Schule weiterführen und nach der Wohnung sehen. Wir könnten jederzeit hierher zurück, wenn es schiefgehen sollte." Er wiederholte nicht, was Isobel Finch, geborene Gardiner, weiter gesagt hatte, nämlich daß sie erleichtert wäre, wenn die beiden Männer das Land verließen, in dem ihre Gefühle strafbar waren. Sie hatte bereits deswegen ihren Bruder und mittelbar auch ihre Eltern verloren; es war nicht ihr Wunsch, daß dies auch noch ihren väterlichen Freunden passieren würde. Ihr Mann ignorierte das, was er von der Beziehung der beiden Männer mitbekommen mochte, doch ihr selbst würde, so gerne sie auch Cosette und deren Väter um sich hatte, wohler, wenn sie sie in Sicherheit wüßte.

„Wenn es nicht geht, dann kommen wir zurück hierher", bestätigte Javert. Er verstand, daß Valjean einen Fluchtplan brauchte. Es gehörte zu seiner Natur, einen Fluchtplan zu haben.

„Und ich würde es vorziehen, daß wir den Umzug von einem Land in ein anderes diesmal mehr vorbereiten, nachdem unser letzter Aufbruch etwas... improvisiert war."

Javerts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden gehabt zu haben, einen Sträfling und ein Waisenkind in Frankreich verschwinden und einen wohlhabenden Philantropen und seine Tochter in England auftauchen zu lassen, war alles andere als einfach gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Umstand, daß er selbst innerhalb von weniger als einer Stunde alle Brücken seines Lebens abgebrochen hatte, um besagten Sträfling und das Waisenkind nach England zu begleiten.

„Ich werden ein Haus mieten von hier aus", überlegte Valjean weiter. „Und vielleicht eine Wohnung."

„Ein Haus und eine Wohnung?" Javert wurde etwas schwindelig. Auch nach inzwischen fast sieben Jahren machte ihn der Umstand, daß er mit einem überaus reichen Mann Tisch und Bett teilte, ein wenig unsicher. „Ist das nicht etwas dekadent?"

„Nein, ledigich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich möchte mich notfalls verstecken können, falls es im Falle einer Entdeckung nicht sofort gelingen sollte, Frankreich zu verlassen."

Javert erhob sich vom Bett und ging hinüber zu Valjean. „Ich weiß, was ich dir zumute", sagte er leise, denn auf einmal war er nicht sicher, ob das, was er von Valjean verlangte, nicht zuviel war für diesen. „Und ich weiß es zu schätzen, was du tust. Aber du mußt mir versprechen, daß du mit mir sprichst, wenn du es nicht mehr erträgst."

„Ich verspreche es", antwortete Valjean, während er Javerts Haare aus dem Zopf befreite und ihn gleichzeitig anlächelte.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

„Das ist es", sagte Valjean, während er aus der Droschke stieg. Javert folgte ihm und half Cosette beim Aussteigen. Sie standen vor einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor, was die Straße von einem verwilderten Garten trennte, in dem ein zweistöckiges Haus sowie ein Gartenhäuschen lagen.

Es war wirklich Zeit, daß sie ihr Ziel erreichten, denn ihre Reise hatte mehrere Tage gedauert. Nach einem tränenreichen Abschied von Isobel und Inspector Finch waren sie nach Dover gereist, wo sie im Gasthaus „The Lyre" abgestiegen waren. Martin, der Wirt, hatte ihnen ein Zimmer für Cosette gegeben sowie ein weiteres für die beiden Männer, indem sie schon einmal gewesen waren, damals, als nur einer von ihnen vorgehabt hatte, nach Frankreich zurückzukehren. Danach dann die Überfahrt und die Reise von Calais nach Paris.

Jetzt standen sie endlich vor dem Haus, was ihr neues Heim sein würde. Die Vorbereitungen der Reise sowie die Anmietung über einen französischen Agenten hatten zwei Monate gedauert, so daß sich im Garten die ersten Blätter verfärbten.

„Ein Garten", rief Cosette begeistert aus, „ich wollte schon immer einen Garten."

„Ich weiß." Valjean lächelte.

Ach Javert konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht würden sich Valjeans Sorgen und Vorbehalte ja doch noch zerstreuen.

Aus dem Haus kam eine Frau unbestimmbaren Alters und öffnete das Tor. „K-k-kommen Sie h-h-hinein," stotterte sie.

Die halbe Ewigkeit, die sie benötigte, um diese paar Worte auszusprechen, ließ Javert ungeduldigt werden, doch Valjean war sofort in seinem Element und begann, freundlich auf die Frau einzureden. Sie hatten kaum die wenigen Schritte zum Haus zurückgelegt, da kannte Valjean den Namen der Frau, Toussaint, und hatte sie als Haushälterin angestellt. Javert wußte zwar nicht, wozu sie eine Haushälterin brauchten, sie waren in England ja auch gut ohne ausgekommen, aber es war Valjean, der sich um den Haushalt gekümmert hatte, also war es auch an ihm zu entscheiden, ob sie hier jemanden einstellen wollten.

Das Haus war nicht übermäßig groß, in der unteren Etage waren Küche, Eßzimmer und Salon, und oben befanden sich drei Zimmer. Das Gartenhaus war überraschend geräumig und bestand aus zwei Zimmern, die als Schlafzimmer und Salon eingerichtet waren.

„Das könnte durchaus eine Alternative zur Kammer sein." Valjean spielte auf den kleinen Raum neben ihrem Schlafzimmer in London an, den Javert benutzt hatte, wenn er eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit brauchte. Das war nicht häufig vorgekommen, aber es war auch nicht nur ein einmaliges Ereignis gewesen. „Andererseits ist es dafür zu gemütlich, ich müßte ja befürchten, daß du nicht wieder herauskommst."

„‚Gemütlich' würde dem Zweck widersprechen." Javert berührte Valjean wie unbeabsichtigt an der Schulter. „Aber wir werden schon eine Verwendungsmöglichkeit finden. Ich bin sicher, daß man hier nichts von draußen hört oder umgekehrt."

Der Blick, den die beiden Männer wechselten, enthielt ein hohes Maß an Verständigung. Ruhig zu sein während der mehr körperlichen Seite ihrer Beziehung, war niemals einfach gewesen. Vielleicht würde es jetzt nicht mehr notwendig sein.

XXX

Es dauerte einige Tage, bis das Haus so eingerichtet war, wie sie es sich vorstellten, und alle Koffer ausgepackt waren.

Inzwischen verstand Javert auch, weswegen Valjean offenbar meinte, daß sie Dienerschaft benötigten. Cosette wurde langsam eine junge Dame, sie würde Hilfe beim Ankleiden und Frisieren brauchen, und das war etwas, was schicklicherweise nicht mehr von zwei Männern erledigt werden konnte; einmal abgesehen davon, daß sie beide alles andere als prädestiniert waren, sich um Belange einer Frau zu kümmern, weil sie schlichtweg ahnungslos waren.

Später zogen sie zu dritt durch die Stadt, in der auch Javert und Valjean sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt vorher länger aufgehalten hatten. Hätten sie nicht zuvor in London gelebt, hätte die pure Größe der Stadt sie erschlagen, aber so verglichen sie hauptsächlich diese beiden großen Städte miteinander.

Cosette schien die neuen Eindrücke förmlich in sich aufzusaugen, und gewissenhaft notierte sie jeden Abend diese Eindrücke in einem kleinen Büchlein.

Valjean war auf diesen Erkundungsgängen nervös, er mußte sich zwingen, sich nicht ständig umzublicken. Er befürchtete dauernd, daß ihn jemand erkennen würde, aber das war realistischerweise nicht zu erwarten. Er war in einer Stadt, in der er nie gelebt hatte, er war über sechs Jahre außer Landes gewesen, er benutzte einen anderen Namen, und nur wenige Personen hatten mitbekommen, daß sein Haar und sein Bart innerhalb einer Nacht weiß geworden waren. Wer sollte ihn unter diesen Umständen entdecken?

Für Javert war Paris, solange er sich im Polizeidienst befunden hatte, der Ort gewesen, an den er wollte, an dem er wußte, daß seine Karriere, seine Berufung sich vollenden würde. Nun war er hier, und er spürte, daß dies der Ort war, an den er tatsächlich gehörte, nur von seiner Karriere war nichts übrig. Er hatte in London Polizeiarbeit geleistet, inoffiziell natürlich, aber dennoch erfolgreich. Es fehlte ihm, zumal Valjean es in wenigen Wochen geschafft hatte, sich mit den Nonnen des Convents in Petit-Picpus bekanntzumachen und ihre Wohltätigkeit zu unterstüzten, indem er eine Suppenküche organisierte und bei der Ausgabe der Lebensmittel tatkräftig mithalf.

Sie waren noch keine zwei Monate in Paris, als Javert zunehmend ruhelos wurde. Und entgegen seinem Naturell entschloß er sich, darüber zu sprechen. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, und wenn Javert etwas versprach, hielt er sich daran. Also wartete er, bis Cosette sich eines Abends zurückgezogen hatte, um in ihr Journal zu schreiben. „Ich bewundere dich", sagte er und bemühte sich, die Spur von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„_Du_ bewunderst _mich_?" Valjean gelang es gerade noch, das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, einfach sinken zu lassen, bevor es vor Schreck zu Boden fallen konnte. „Wofür, um Gottes Willen?"

„Deine Fähigkeit, überall hineinzupassen." Javert bemühte sich, seine Worte vorsichtig zu wählen. „Wir sind so kurz hier, du hast eine Aufgabe, du wirkst, als wären wir niemals weggewesen. Du warst in Montreuil sofort zuhause, in London und jetzt hier. Eigentlich ist ‚bewundern' nicht das richtige Wort. ‚Beneiden' wäre ehrlicher."

„Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, mich zu beneiden."

„Glaube mir, wenn mir jemand vor einigen Jahren gesagt hätte, ich werde dir sagen, daß ich dich beneide, hätte ich ihn denjenigen verhaftet." Javert seufzte. „Es ist verrückt, ich wollte zurück nach Frankreich, aber jetzt scheinst du angekommen zu sein, und mir fehlt die Aufgabe."

„Dann mußt du dir eine suchen", sagte Valjean ganz schlicht, und Javert blickte ihn an.

„So einfach ist das?"

„Ja, so einfach ist das."

„Du bist also einverstanden?"

„Erstens benötigst du wohl schwerlich mein Einverständnis, und zweitens hast du es." Valjean wirkte nachdenkich, so wie er Javert betrachtete.

Javert hielt dem Blick stand. Valjean hatte gesagt, es sei in Ordnung, da gab es doch nichts mehr zu besprechen...

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen machte Javert sich auf den Weg zum Palais de justice. Er hatte nicht mitgeteilt, wohin er ging, oder was er vorhatte. Dazu gab es keine Veranlassung. Valjean hatte sein Einverständnis gegeben, und ihm mußte doch klar sein, daß Javert nur eine Art von Aufgabe ausfüllen konnte...

Die Zweifel, die Javert bewegten, waren anderer Art. Wie sollte er sein Verhalten von damals erklären? Er hatte seinen Abschied genommen, nachdem ihm Valjean entkommen war, so mußte es sich für die Präfektur darstellen. Welchen Grund sollte es geben, ihn jetzt wieder zu beschäftigen? Mit wem sollte er überhaupt sprechen?

An der Pont-au-change blieb Javert einen Moment zögernd stehen, dann straffte er sich, hielt sich gerade und aufrecht, als würde er immer noch seine Uniform tragen, statt des Anzuges eines englischen Schneiders, und betrat das Palais de justice.

Er versuchte, sich zu dem zuständigen Verwaltungsbeamten durchzufragen, aber es schien, als würde man ihn konsequent mißverstehen. Erst später wurde ihm bewußt, daß ganz offensichtlich sich niemand vorstellen konnte, daß der elegante Mann mit dem teuren Anzug Arbeit suchte, sondern bestimmt eine wichtige Persönlichkeit war, die mit dem jeweiligen Vorgesetzten zu sprechen wünschte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begriff Javert, wie es Valjean gelungen sein mochte, ihn zu täuschen, als er nach Montreuil versetzt worden war. Die äußere Erscheinung täuschte auf den ersten Blick über vieles hinweg.

Irgendwann stand Javert zu seinem Entsetzen im Vorzimmer des Präfekten selbst. Es war ihm ausgesprochen unangenehm, den Sekretär eines so wichtigen Mannes sein Anliegen zu schildern, zumal er doch eigentlich gar nicht mit dem Präfekten sprechen wollte. Er war gerade dabei, dem Sekretär zu erklären, daß er hier falsch war, als sich die Tür zum Büro des Präfekten öffnete, und dieser einen Besucher hinausbegleitete. M. Gisquet blickte seinen Sekretär fragend an, woraufhin dieser diensteifrig erklärte, daß der Herr um eine Besprechung bitte.

Ehe Javert sich versah, befand er sich im Büro von Gisquet, dem Polizeipräfekten von Paris.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Monsieur?" fragte Gisquet höflich.

Javert nahm Haltung an, schlug automatisch die Hacken zusammen und antwortete: „Javert, Inspektor im Ruhestand, M. le prefect."

Gisquet betrachtete seinen Besucher und dachte bei sich, daß der Ruhestand offenbar einträglich sein mußte. Ob dieser Javert wohl reich geheiratet hatte? „Und was führt Sie aus dem Ruhestand zu mir, M. Javert?"

M. Javert, nicht Inspektor oder nur Javert. „Das ist alles, so fürchte ich, ein gewisses Mißverständnis. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem für Personalfragen zuständigen Beamten sprechen." Javert fand sich in der absurden Situation, etwas erklären zu müssen; er gab üblicherweise keine Erklärungen ab, er erstattete höchstens Bericht. „Aber aus irgendwelchem Grund wurde ich hierher verwiesen."

„Na, wenn Sie schon einmal hier sind, könnten Sie Ihr Anliegen auch bei mir vorbringen", sagte Gisquet jovial. „Ich werde es schon an die richtige Stelle weiterleiten."

„Nun", Javert räusperte sich nervös, „ich war bis vor knapp sieben Jahren Polizeichef in Montreuil-sur-mer, als ich... einen zu überstellenden Gefangenen entkommen ließ. Ich nahm daraufhin meinen Abschied. Ich hatte damals meine Pflicht vernachlässigt."

„Sie waren bemerkenswert konsequent, wenn Sie so gehandelt haben", bemerkte Gisquet trocken.

„Ich habe dann einige Jahre in England gelebt und bin jetzt zurückgekehrt."

„Moment", jetzt wurde der Präfekt tatsächlich aufmerksam, „Sie sind _der_ Javert?"

„Ähm, wie bitte?"

„Ich habe ein halbes Dutzend Briefe voll des Lobes vom Unterstaatssekretär für Polizeifragen in London, der begeistert von dem früheren französischen Polizeioffizier Javert berichtet, der beim Aufbau der englischen Polizei mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hat."

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß man Ihnen dies zur Kenntnis gebracht hat. Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß man meinen bescheidenen Beitrag überhaupt höheren Orts bemerkt hat."

„Man hat. Was kann ich also für Sie tun?"

Es war alles andere als leicht, eine Bitte zu äußern, insbesondere wenn man daran nicht gewöhnt war. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es einen Weg für mich zurück in den Polizeidienst gibt." Javert atmete aus. Jetzt konnte er nur die Antwort abwarten.

„Ernsthaft?" Gisquet wirkte erstaunt. „Warum? Ich meine, Sie sehen nicht aus, als müßten Sie für Ihren Lebensunterhalt noch arbeiten."

Javert schluckte. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor irritiert davon, wohlhabend zu sein, zumal nur ein sehr geringer Teil davon wirklich von ihm erarbeitet worden war, auch wenn die heutige Metropolitan Police ihm stolze Honorare gezahlt hatte. „Nein, es ist nicht das Geld. Ich bin Polizist, ich war niemals etwas anderes. Mein Leben hat kein Ziel, wenn ich nichts tue."

„Ich verstehe. Ich denke schon, daß wir etwas tun können. Jemanden mit Ihrer Erfahrung und Ihren Kenntnissen... Natürlich müßte ich mir Ihre Akte ansehen, aber danach könnte ich mir vorstellen, daß Sie zurückkehren in eine Position, die Ihrem früheren Rang entspricht."

„Das wäre wirklich etwas, wofür ich dankbar wäre."

„Hinterlassen Sie bei meinem Sekretär die Adresse, unter der wir Sie erreichen können, und wir melden uns."

Javert spürte, wie das Gefühl, dort zu sein, wohin er gehörte, in ihm aufwallte. Immerhin besaß er noch die Geistesgegenwart, die Adresse in der Rue de l'homme-armé zu nennen, in der sich die zusätzlich zur Rue Plumet angemietete Wohnung befand. Es war so unglaublich einfach gewesen, und auch wenn da noch immer ein Gedanke war, der ihm das Recht absprach, zurückzukommen, nachdem ihm der Gefangene nicht entkommen war, sondern er ihn gehen gelassen hatte und ihm gefolgt war, geriet dieser ins Hintertreffen. Wenn Javert in den Tagen und Nächten von Montreuil, Montfermeil, London und Dover etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, daß er selbst Fehler hatte und machte, daß er zweifeln durfte. Sieben Jahre mit Jean Valjean brachten dies mit sich.

XXX

Als Javert in die Rue Plumet zurückkehrte, fand er Cosette im Garten vor, wo sie mit ihrem Büchlein saß und eifrig schrieb. „Wo ist dein Vater?" erkundigte sich Javert und folgte Cosettes Handbewegung in Richtung des Gartenhauses. Cosette blickte ihm irritiert nach. Es kam nicht allzu häufig vor, daß Javert Valjean in dieser Weise bezeichnete. Es war doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung? Sie erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, wie Javert damals versucht hatte, nach Frankreich zurückzukehren, Valjean ihn verfolgt hatte, und sie selbst mit großer Angst zusammen mit Miss Gardiner und Mr. Finch auf die Rückkehr der beiden Männer gewartet hatte. Sie versuchte, die unangenehme Erinnerung abzuschütteln, und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Schreiben.

Javerts Schritte waren langsamer als üblich, während er zum Gartenhaus hinüber ging. Valjean war damit beschäftigt, Kletterrosen an einem Gitter zu befestigen. „Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Ungewöhnlich", antwortete Javert ehrlich. „Ich habe mich nach Arbeit umgesehen."

Valjean wandte sich um. Er war versucht, darauf hinzuweisen, daß es nicht notwendig war, daß einer von ihnen überhaupt arbeitete. Aber sie hatten diese Unterhaltung schon in London geführt, die Antwort konnte er sich denken. „Und, etwas gefunden?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Ja." Die Antwort war so einsilbig, daß Valjean gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als nachzufragen.

„Wo?"

„Es wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen."

Valjeans gesamte Haltung versteifte sich. „Bitte sage mir, daß du nicht getan hast, was ich gerade denke..."

„Auch nach fast einem Vierteljahrhundert weiß ich nicht immer, was du denkst. Du bist schließlich ein Rätsel. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe beantragt, in den Polizeidienst zurückzukehren."

Valjeans Stimme zitterte. „Du hast mich in ein Land zurückgebracht, in dem ich gesucht werde, und kehrst jetzt auch noch zu den Menschen zurück, die nichts lieber täten, als mich morgen zu verhaften und wieder nach Toulon zu schicken." Der Tonfall wurde ätzend. „Wie schön, daß der Mann, den ich liebe, dabei auch noch helfen will. Vielleicht hast du ja doch schon immer recht gehabt, Menschen wie du können sich nicht ändern."

Schon in London hatte Valjean nicht sonderlich erfreut darauf reagiert, daß Javert Verbindungen zur Polizei unterhielt, aber irgendwie war dieser davon ausgegangen, daß dieser Punkt zwischen ihnen geklärt worden war. Und so kam dieser Ausbruch dann doch eher überraschend. „Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, daß ich dich auf diese Weise sogar schützen kann? Wenn man den Verdacht hegen sollte, daß Jean Valjean in Paris ist, werde ich es erfahren."

„Und was tun? Meine Akte verschwinden lassen? Mich warnen? Bist du sicher, daß du eines von diesen Dingen tun wirst? Deine Pflicht würde dir schließlich etwas ganz anderes gebieten."

„Du denkst, ich würde meine Pflicht über deine Sicherheit stellen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, wenn du diese Entscheidungen trifft, ohne mit mir zu sprechen, auch wenn sie Auswirkungen auch auf mein Leben haben." Valjean sammelte seine Gartengeräte zusammen. „Weißt du was, ich habe jetzt auch gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen, ohne dich zu konsultieren. Ich ziehe vorerst ins Gartenhaus." Mit diesen Worten ging Valjean zur Tür des Gartenhauses, öffnete sie, trat hindurch und schloß sie, nicht ohne den innen steckenden Schlüssel umzudrehen.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Es waren mehr als fünf Tage vergangen, seit Valjean sich in das Gartenhaus zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte sich keinesfalls eingeschlossen, aber er vermied jeglichen Kontakt mit Javert allein. Er nahm an den Mahlzeiten teil, aber zog sich in Gartenhaus zurück, sobald Cosette sich vom Tisch erhob.

Natürlich hatte Javert mehrere Male an die Tür des Gartenhauses geklopft und noch häufiger davor gestanden, ohne zu klopfen, doch er wurde nicht eingelassen. Es schien, als würde Valjean der Überzeugung sein, da er auf diese Weise Javert bestrafen könnte, ohne tatsächlich zu streiten.

Javert hatte selbstverständlich erkannt, daß seine Bewerbung der Grund allen Übels gewesen war, doch er sah sich nicht in der Lage, von dieser Bewerbung Abstand zu nehmen. Er wußte, daß diese Sache zwischen ihnen stehen würde, gleichgültig, was er tun mochte. Entweder würde Valjean ihm weiter vorwerfen, daß er sich beworben hatte, oder er würde Valjean vorwerfen, daß er die Bewerbung zurückgezogen hatte. Es gab keinen direkten Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma, nur die Zeit vielleicht.

Cosette hingegen war keinesfalls bereit, das Zerwürfnis in der einzigen Familie, die sie kannte, hinzunehmen. Sie überredete Valjean zu einem Spaziergang, und da es Valjean noch nie gelungen war, seiner Tochter etwas abzuschlagen, wanderten sie am sechsten Tag durch den Jardin du Luxembourg, bis sie an einer Bank pausierten. Etwa fünf Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ins Gartenhaus gezogen bist", begann Cosette unsicher. „Ihr habt, solange ich denken kann, ein Schlafzimmer geteilt, in Montreuil, in London, hier."

Valjean seufzte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es für ein junges Mädchen wirklich gut war, wenn sie so scharf beobachtete. „Manchmal ist das Leben nicht so einfach, wie man sich das vielleicht wünschen mag. Es ist nicht wie im Märchen, daß alles wunderbar ist, wenn man zueinander gefunden hat."

„Aber ihr gehört zusammen. Jeder weiß das."

„Na, das hoffe ich mal nicht." Valjeans Mundwinkel zuckten. „Es ist schon unwahrscheinlich, daß wir uns überhaupt nahe gekommen sind. Er, der Polizist, und ich..."

„Der Straftäter?" fragte Cosette.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß du das weißt." Die Erkenntnis schmerzte Valjean fast körperlich.

„Ich erinnere mich an die Handschellen, als ihr mich geholt habt." Cosette spielte mit dem unvermeidlichen Büchlein in ihrer Hand herum. „Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür."

Vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, Cosette die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie würde mit Sicherheit vorher keine Ruhe geben. Und es war sicherlich alles andere als ratsam, wenn er ihr ihre Fragen nicht beantwortete und sie damit praktisch zwang, Javert zu fragen. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie Javert solche Fragen beantwortete. „Ich war im Gefängnis", sagte Valjean schließlich mit halb erstickter Stimme in der Gewißheit, daß sich sein Kind sofort von ihm abwenden würde, wenn sie von seiner Vergangenheit erfuhr. „Viele Jahre. Ich wurde dann auf Bewährung entlassen und bin unter falschem Namen untergetaucht, bis Javert mich wieder festnahm."

„Warum warst du im Gefängnis?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

„Doch", entgegnete Cosette bestimmt. „Es ist für mich nicht vorstellbar, daß du etwas wirklich schlimmes getan hast."

„Ich war ein Dieb." Jetzt, jetzt würde Cosette ihm enttäuscht den Rücken zuwenden.

„Und was hast du gestohlen?"

„Ich bin in eine Bäckerei eingebrochen und habe ein Brot gestohlen."

„Ein Brot?" War das, was Cosette gerade von sich gegeben hatte, tatsächlich ein ungläubiges Auflachen gewesen?

„Ja, ein Brot. Die Kinder meiner Schwester waren hungrig."

„_Ein_ Brot? Nicht das ganze Sortiment oder die Kasse, sondern ein Brot? Wegen hungriger Kinder?"

„Ja. Eine Fensterscheibe habe ich dazu eingeschlagen."

„Du mußt wirklich glauben, ich sei sehr zerbrechlich, wenn du denkst, daß diese Geschichte mich in irgendeiner Weise erschrecken könnte."

„Du bist nicht schockiert, was ich getan habe?"

„Weißt du noch, wo ich gelebt habe, als ihr mich geholt habt?" Cosette hatte ein wenig von Javerts Sarkasmus übernommen. „Die meisten Gästen dort hätten ein Brot zu stehlen nicht einmal als Diebstahl angesehen. Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, warum du im Gartenhaus schläfst."

„Javert kehrt zur Polizei zurück, und ich fühle mich dadurch... verletzt." Es war tatsächlich für Valjean notwendig, es in Worte zu fassen, um zu verstehen, was er eigentlich empfand, und weswegen er sich so wütend fühlte.

„Aber warum?" Cosette klang auf einmal wieder sehr jung. „Er wird dich doch nicht verhaften lassen oder sowas."

„Sicher nicht. Aber ich habe Angst, daß er sich von mir distanzieren muß, um seine Tätigkeit auszuüben, um es auszuhalten, daß er tagsüber Straftäter jagt, und nachts mit einem lebt."

„Also ist es logisch, daß du dich vorher von ihm distanzierst, damit das nicht passiert."

Valjean öffnete den Mund, um darauf zu erwidern, und stellte fest, daß Cosettes Feststellung in Schwarze traf. Sein Kind war viel zu scharfsinnig für ein Mädchen ihres Alters. „Du hast wohl recht", sagte er schließlich lahm.

„Ihr müßt das in Ordnung bringen." Der Ernst in ihrer Stimme ließ Cosette deutlich älter wirken, als sie war.

„Das wird Zeit brauchen."

„Von mir aus kann es Wochen oder Monate dauern. Hauptsache, ihr vertragt euch wieder."

Valjean nickte, und nach einer Weile standen sie von der Bank auf und spazierten weiter.

Dabei wurden sie von zwei Personen unabhängig voneinander beobachtet; einem jungen Studenten der Rechtswissenschaften und einem etwa sechzigjährigen Mann, dessen Aufmerksamkeit von Valjean geweckt worden war, während der Student starkes Interesse an Cosette entwickelt hatte.

XXX

Valjeans Vorsatz, die Sache mit Javert wieder ins Reine zu bringen, wurde dadurch erschwert, als dieser am nächsten Tage berichtete, daß die Präfektur ihm mitgeteilt hatte, daß er dort ab sofort wieder seinen Dienst beginnen könne.

Valjean widerstand der Versuchung, sich sofort wortlos ins Gartenhaus zurückzuziehen, sondern nahm die Neuigkeit mit soviel Würde zur Kenntnis, wie er aufbringen konnte. Mehr war ihm jedoch nicht möglich, und eine Rückkehr ins Haupthaus schien unter diesen Umständen nicht vorstellbar.

Cosette hatte sich entschlossen, ihren Vater weiter zu bearbeiten. So ging sie, selbst als die Temperaturen sanken, mit ihm im Jardin du Luxembourg spazieren, und setzte ihm zu, sich mit Javert auszusprechen.

Javert verbarg seine Emotionen hinter einer Maske; auf den ersten Blick wirkte er, wie damals in Montreuil-sur-mer, wo er seine Pflicht tat, und trotz allem sich bemühte, einen zivilisierten Umgang zu pflegen.

Die beiden Männer gingen höflich miteinander um, oberflächlich schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber die Kluft blieb. Jeden Abend zog sich Valjean ins Gartenhaus zurück und erschien erst zum Frühstück im Haupthaus wieder.

Die Nähe, die sie in London geteilt hatten, fehlte beiden, aber keiner von beiden wußte, wie diese Nähe erneut erlangt werden konnte. Valjean war zur sehr darin gefangen, Javert und auch sich selbst den Zwiespalt zu ersparen zwischen Pflicht und Glück, was sie nicht verdienen durften, und Javert schien diesen Zwiespalt zu fühlen, kämpfte aber damit, daß er endlich das tat, was er immer hatte tun wollen.

Er jagte Verbrecher, solche, die es im Gegensatz zu Valjean verdienten, für lange Zeit im Gefängnis zu verschwinden. Gerade jetzt, kurz vor Weihnachten des Jahres 1831 war er dabei, der berüchtigten Verbrecherorganisation Patron-minette näher zu kommen. Für eine solche Aufgabe war er Polizist geworden, und wenn er derjenige war, in dessen Macht es stand, die Organisation zu zerschlagen, dann mußte er das tun, gleichgültig, was das für Auswirkungen auf sein Privatleben haben würde. Er hatte letzteres schließlich sieben Jahre in den Vordergrund gestellt.

In diesem Jahr verbrachten sie das erste Weihnachten seit dem Jahr, in dem sie Cosette geholt hatten, in einem Zustand der Anspannung. All die Jahre zuvor war das Fest, abgesehen davon, daß es sowieso ein freudiges Ereignis war, ein besonderer Anlaß gewesen, die Tage, die sie zusammengeführt hatten, noch einmal zu feiern. In diesem Jahr kochte Valjean zwar wie sonst auch immer ein großartiges Mahl, sie besuchten zusammen die Messe, doch als sie von dort zurückkehrten, wirkten beide Männer, als wüßten sie nicht so ganz genau, was sie zu tun hatten.

Cosette bemerkte dies sehr wohl. Sie ging in die Küche, griff nach dem Brotkorb, der Weinkaraffe und zwei Gläsern, kehrte damit ins Eßzimmer zurück, stellte alles auf den Tisch und sagte: „Was auch immer zwischen euch beiden ein Problem ist, versucht das zu klären. Ich gehe schlafen. Und ich hoffe, morgen seid ihr etwas weiter." Sie verließ den Raum und drehte den Schlüssel von außen herum.

„Dein Kind hat uns gerade eingschlossen", stellte Javert schockiert fest.

„Wir könnten jederzeit durch das Fenster nach draußen." Valjean wußte nicht, ob er amüsiert über Cosettes Entschlossenheit oder besorgt darüber sein sollte, daß sie jetzt wirklich die unausweichliche Diskussion führen mußten."

„Natürlich, du prüfst erst einmal die Fluchtwege." Es war heraus, bevor Javert sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte. In der angespannten Situation zwischen ihnen waren solche Anspielungen sicherlich nicht hilfreich.

Valjean wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Cosette scheint sehr darunter zu leiden, wenn sie zu solchen Mitteln greift."

„Kinder mögen es nicht, wenn ihre Eltern streiten."

Valjean lächtelte kurz bei dem Wort „Eltern". „Das Problem ist nur, daß wir gar nicht streiten. Wir reden nur nicht miteinander. Und das scheint sie viel schlimmer zu finden."

„Na gut, wir sind beide hier. Du kannst sagen, was du zu sagen hast."

„Wir haben uns in Dover damals versprochen, daß wir mehr miteinander sprechen müssen. Warum tun wir das nicht? Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen, bevor du in die Präfektur gegangen bist?"

„Weil ich wußte, daß es dir nicht gefallen würde." Die Jahre hatten Javerts Unfähigkeit, auf Fragen mit etwas anderem als der Wahrheit zu antworten, nicht geändert.

„Und du meinst, es hat mir besser gefallen, das hinterher zu erfahren?"

„Nein."

Valjean stand immer noch am Fenster und hatte sich nicht umgedreht. „Das bedeutet, daß du nicht weißt, wie du mit mir sprechen kannst. Und das ist dann wohl meine Schuld."

Irgendwo in Javert krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Natürlich, Valejan würde immer eine Möglichkeit finden, sich schuldig zu fühlen, selbst wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. „Jean", sagte er leise und berührte Valjean sanft an der Schulter.

Fast eine halbe Minute geschah nichts. Keiner von ihnen hätte später sagen können, wer als erster eine Bewegung machte, doch dann fuhr Valjean herum, Javerts Arme lagen um ihn, und sie küßten sich, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren.

„Du wirst heute nacht nicht in diesem verdammten Gartenhaus schlafen", flüsterte Javert atemlos, Valjeans Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen, dessen Blick nicht eine Sekunde ausweichend.

„Wir sind eingeschlossen, selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich das nicht." Valjeans Lippen preßten sich ein weiteres Mal auf Javerts Mund. „Aber ich will auch nicht."

„Hätte Cosette uns nicht in ein Schlafzimmer sperren können?" Javerts Blick gab Valjeans frei und fuhr suchend über den Raum

„Ich hoffe nicht, daß sie so weit gedacht hat", murmelte Valjean und schob Javert soweit zurück, bis der Eßtisch ihn aufhielt. Fast wie in Trance ergriff er Brotkorb, Weinkaraffe und Gläser und stellte sie auf den Boden. Javert hob nur die Augenbrauen, um sich dann im nächsten Moment auf den Tisch gehoben zu fühlen. Manchmal vergaß er, wie stark Valjean immer noch war.

„Ich werde diesen Tisch nie wieder unbefangen ansehen können," sagte er nur, während Valjean ihn mit einer Hand festhielt und mit der anderen an ihren Kleidern zerrte.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Es änderte nichts. Die heilige Nacht im Eßzimmer löste keine Probleme, aber sie brachte Valjean und Javert zumindest körperlich wieder näher zusammen. Valjean gab die Übernachtungen im Gartenhaus auf, und er bemühte sich wenigstens, Javerts Entscheidung, wieder in den Polizeidienst zurückzukehren, nach außen hin zu tolerieren. Manchmal, wenn er mit Cosette im Jardin du Luxembourg spazieren ging, wagten sie es sogar, Javert entgegen zu wandern, wenn seine Schicht endete.

Ende Januar hatte Valjean Cosette zu einem Schneider begleitet. Sogar er mußte einsehen, daß seine Tochter erwachsen wurde und entsprechende Kleider benötigte. Die dunklen, unauffälligen Schulmädchenkleider hatten ihren Zweck übererfüllt. Jetzt wartete Valjean auf der üblichen Bank im Park darauf, daß er nach einer Stunde in den Schneidersalon zurückkehren und bezahlen würde.

Der Gedanke, daß aus dem kleinen Mädchen, dem Javert in Montfermeil die ersten anständigen Kleider gekauft hatte, welche Valjean ohne Wissen von Cosette und Javert noch immer in einem Koffer aufbewahrte, jetzt eine junge Frau geworden war, die ihre Kleider selbst aussuchte, bereitete ihm mehr Unbehagen, als er sich selbst einzugesehen wagte. Was würde passieren, wenn sie sich verliebte? Sie würde heiraten, und sie verlassen!

In derartig trübe Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Valjean erst, daß sich jemand neben ihn auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, als diese Person zu sprechen begann. „Wenn man dich hier so harmlos sitzen sieht, könnte man fast glauben, daß du es nicht bist."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?" Valjean wandte dem Mann neben sich den Blick zu, was ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Er kannte diese Stimme, sie gehörte zu einem Chor aus vier Stimmen, der ihn in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen quälte, und über den er nie sprach. Der Mann war nicht gut gealtert; obgleich er etwa in Valjeans Alter sein mußte, wirkte er weit weniger agil und gesund als dieser. Der Körper paßte nicht mehr zu dem Albtraum, doch die Stimme war unverändert.

„Nun habe dich nicht so, ich kenne noch den kleinen unschuldigen Bauernjungen, bevor er irgendwann Jean-le-cric wurde," sprach der Mann weiter. „Ich wäre zutiefst verstört, wenn du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern würdest."

Valjean preßte seine Lippen zusammen. Er wußte, wer der Mann war, er erinnerte sich an einen Namen, Claude Piland, und eine Nummer, 22169, aber er konnte sich jetzt nicht verraten. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob, als Piland Toulon verlassen hatte, dieser auch einen gelben Schein erhalten hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es waren soviele Gefangene gewesen, die entlassen wurden, während seine eigene Strafe immer länger geworden war. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Monsieur?" fragte er schließich kühl.

„Du willst also vorgeben, dich an nichts mehr zu erinnern?" Piland lachte. „Bitte, mir soll es recht sein. Ich kann natürlich auch die Einzelheiten darüber, wie du damals warst, wie du dich gewunden hast, wie du geradezu danach verlangt hast, an dein bezauberndes Töchterchen weitergeben. Und überhaupt, darfst du überhaupt in Paris sein, oder solltest du nicht an irgendeinem Ort am Ende der Welt deine Bewährung durchleben?"

„_Was_ wollen Sie?"

„Das Leben ist offenbar gut zu dir gewesen, besser als zu mir, würde ich sagen. Und ich finde es mehr als recht und billig, wenn du dich... erkenntlich zeigen würdest, was ich damals für dich getan habe."

„Ich würde es anders nennen", murmelte Valjean fast unhörbar. „Wieviel müßte ich investieren, wenn ich der wäre, der Sie denken, daß ich bin, um mich Ihres Schweigens zu versichern?"

„1.500 Francs."

Es war der Betrag, den Valjean für Cosette hätte zahlen sollen, wäre Javert nicht dabei gewesen. Das war bestimmt ein idiotischer Zufall. Das Leben eines Kindes war soviel wert wie das Schweigen eines Verbrechers? „Und Sie denken, daß ich Ihnen diesen Betrag einfach so geben werde? Daß ich ihn gar mit mir herumtrage?"

„Ja, das denke ich. Vielleicht hast du das Geld jetzt nicht in deiner Tasche, aber du kannst es besorgen, spätestens bis morgen. Und du wirst es mir geben, zur gleichen Zeit, am gleichen Ort." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Piland und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten.

Valjean biß sich auf die Lippe, so heftig, daß Blut floß. Er hatte geblaubt, diesen Albtraum hinter sich gelassen zu haben, als er aus Toulon entlassen wurde. Doch er war wieder da, hatte leibhaftig neben ihm gesessen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Der erste Impuls war, seine Sachen zu packen, seine Familie zu greifen, und Paris, nein, Frankreich, auf dem schnellsten Wege zu verlassen. Aber dann mußte er Javert erklären, warum er flüchten mußte. Natürlich, es würde reichen, ihm zu sagen, daß ein Mitgefangener ihn erkannt hatte, aber Javert würde Fragen stellen. Und Valjean sah sich nicht in der Lage, diese zu beantworten. Ja, natürlich wußte Javert, was Valjean getan hatte, um seine ersten Jahre in Toulon zu überleben, er hatte es ihm selbst gesagt, bevor etwas Intimes zwischen ihnen passiert war. Doch Valjean hatte es als bewußte Entscheidung dargestellt, nicht als Verzweiflungstat eines Opfers. Wenn er jetzt erzählen würde, dann müßte er auch zugeben, daß er ein Opfer gewesen war, nicht stark wie Javert ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Noch schlimmer war die Vorstellung, daß Cosette etwas erfuhr von dieser Entwürdigung; diese Demütigung durfte sie nicht erfahren. Sie hatte verstanden, daß zwei Männer einander lieben konnten; daß auch anderes möglich war, was das Ganze schmutzig erscheinen ließ, mußte sie, durfte sie nicht erfahren.

Was war die Alternative zu dem, was er all die Jahre so perfektioniert hatte, nämlich dem Davonlaufen? Blieben und zahlen? 1.500 Francs würden ihn nicht ärmer machen, das war kein Betrag, der das Vermögen des M. Madeleine wirklich schmälern konnte. Aber es würde nicht dabei bleiben. Valjean hatte in Toulon mehr als einen Erpresser kennengelernt, diese wurden immer gieriger.

Die dritte Möglichkeit, allein zu fliehen, wie er es im Falle einer Entdeckung in Montreuil-sur-mer getan hätte, als es keine Verantwortungen für andere Personen gegeben hatte, war keine solche. Allein der Gedanke war undenkbar, Javert und Cosette zu verlassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß Javert ihn suchen und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auch finden würde.

Es blieb nur die Variante zu zahlen trotz des Wissens, daß die Forderung wiederholt werden würde.

Valjean erhob sich schwerfällig von seiner Bank. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen und Cosette abholen, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Hörte das Verstellen denn niemals auf, gleichgültig, was er tat?

XXX

Erfreulicherweise war Cosette viel zu sehr von ihren neuen Kleidern erfüllt, in denen sie plötzlich erwachsen wirkte, um zu merken, daß ihren Vater etwas beschäftigte. Sie plapperte vergnügt über ein Kleid, welches es ihr besonders angetan hatte.

Javert hingegen zu täuschen, erwies sich als deutlich schwerer. Zwar war der Abend davon ausgefüllt, daß Cosette ihre Kleider vorführte, und beide Männer sich lobend darüber äußerten, doch Javert warf gelegentlich kurze Blicke zu Valjean hinüber, als würde ihn etwas irritieren. Als sie sich viel später in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen hatten und nebeneinander im Bett lagen, stützte Javert seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und blickte auf Valjean herunter. „Ich weiß, was du denkst."

Valjean benötigte mehrere Sekunden, um erst erschreckt zusammenzuzucken, sich dann einzureden, daß Javert unmöglich wissen konnte, was geschehen war, um wiederum zu befürchten, daß er es doch wußte auf diese unheimliche Weise, die es unmöglich machte, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. „Ja?" fragte Valjean verunsichert.

„Es ist schwer für dich zu akzeptieren, daß sie erwachsen wird, nicht wahr? Das Wissen, daß sie uns eines Tages in nicht allzuferner Zukunft verlassen wird..."

Beinahe hätte Valjean laut aufgelacht. Ja, er fürchtete den Tag, an dem Cosette feststellen würde, daß es junge Männer gab, und an dem einer dieser jungen Männer sie ihnen fortnehmen würde. Aber das war mit Sicherheit nicht seine Sorge jetzt im Moment. „Ich gebe zu, daß mich dieser Gedanke beunruhigt", sagte er schließlich.

„Sie wird nicht aus der Welt sein, auch wenn sie nicht mehr bei uns lebt." Javerts Lippen streiften kaum fühlbar über Valjeans Nacken. „Und wir werden immer noch zusammen sein."

Der Gedanke, die Berührung, hätte Valjean beruhigen müssen oder vielleicht auch das Gegenteil, doch er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, die Ablenkung, die Javert im Sinn zu haben schien, zu genießen. Die Erinnerungen, die der Nachmittag geweckt hatte, waren viel zu frisch. So drehte sich Valjean zur Seite, flüsterte ein „Gute Nacht" und ließ Javert irritiert wachliegen.

XXX

Am nächsten Tag bestand Cosette darauf, Valjean in einem ihrer neuen Kleider in den Jardin du Luxembourg zu begleiten. Valjean gefiel das gar nicht. Wie sollte er das Geld übergeben, ohne daß seine Tochter dies mitbekam? Es bedurfte schon generell einiger Vorbereitungen, doch wenn er dann auch noch Cosette ablenken sollte...

Schließlich wickelte Valjean die Scheine in sein Taschentuch. Als Cosette und er an der üblichen Bank Halt machten, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und erkannte Piland, der auf einer anderen Bank auf der anderen Seite des Weges saß und unverschämt grinste. Valjean konnte und wollte weder Cosette, noch sich selbst weiter diesen Blicken aussetzen.

Er ließ das gefüllte Taschentuch unter der Rückenlehne der Bank hindurch nach hinten fallen und bat Cosette darum weiterzugehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, daß Piland auf den Füßen war, sobald sie der Bank den Rücken zugewandt hatten. Was Valjean nicht mehr sah, war wie Piland geradewegs auf das Taschentuch zusprang, es auseinanderriß, die Geldscheine entfernte, und das Taschentuch achtlos fallen ließ.

Naturgemäß verpaßte Valjean ebenfalls, daß das achtlos fortgeworfene Taschentuch kurz darauf von einem jungen Rechtsanwalt ohne Mandanten aufgehoben wurde, der eigentlich gehofft hatte, das unbekannte Mädchen sehen zu können, was mit ihrem Vater den Park besuchte. Doch jetzt besaß er etwas, das ihr gehörte, so meinte er. Da das Monogramm auf dem Taschentuch „U.F." lautete, stellte der junge Mann sich vor, daß dieses wundervolle Wesen auf den Namen „Ursule" getauft worden sein mußte...


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Javert saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Kommissariat. Er war hierher nur in Vertretung des Kommissars abgeordnet worden, es war nicht sein üblicher Einsatzort, und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht an diesen Schreibtisch gebunden sein. Sein Platz war draußen, wo er Verbrechen verhindern und Verbrecher verhaften konnte.

Außerdem forderte diese Tätgkeit ihn auch nicht besonders, so daß seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweifen konnten, ohne daß er seine Pflichten vernachlässigte. Diese Gedanken waren nicht allzu angenehm. Seit mehreren Wochen hatte er das Gefühl, daß ihm Valjean auswich, daß er ihn von sich fernhielt. Es war nicht so offenkundig wie im Dezember, es war subtiler.

Manchmal wirkte es, als sei Valjean nur körperlich anwesend, aber als seien seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Selbst in ihrem Bett war es gelegentlich so, als wäre dort ein Fremder.

All das verunsicherte Javert zutiefst. Ja, sie hatten ihren Krisen gehabt, in London, und auch hier in Paris. Aber er hatte immer gewußt, wo das Problem lag, auch, wenn sie es nicht immer sofort hatten beseitigen können. Jetzt jedoch hatte er noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung.

Er wollte nicht denken, was die häufigen Abwesenheiten von Valjean, bei denen er das Haus allein verließ, nicht sagte, wohin er ging, und wann er wiederkam, auch bedeuten konnten. Er war schon einmal grundlos eifersüchtig gewesen, er wollte das nicht wiederholen, doch die Angst war da. Es gab bestimmt andere Männer, die Valjean attraktiv fanden, von Frauen wußte er es sogar. Und Javert hatte sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt für jemanden gehalten, der anziehend auf andere Menschen wirkte...

Aufgrund dieser trüben Gedanken war Javert keineswegs undankbar, als ein junger Mann in abgetragener, aber dem Schnitt nach teurer Kleidung das Kommissariat betrat, und diese unterbrach. Der junge Mann fragte nach dem Kommissar, woraufhin Javert erklärte, diesen zu vertreten. Er sah keine Veranlassung besonders höflich zu dem Jungen zu sein, zumal seine Laune auch nicht gut war.

„Es handelt sich um eine sehr geheime Affäre", begann der junge Mann zögernd.

„Dann reden Sie", forderte Javert.

„Und es ist sehr eilig", fuhr der junge Mann fort.

„Dann reden Sie schnell", entgegnete Javert trocken. Geduld war nicht wirklich seine starke Seite, vor allem ertrug er es nicht gut, wenn jemand ankündigte, wichtige Informationen zu haben, anstatt diese einfach zu geben. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die leicht wirre Erklärung des jungen Mannes soweit für sich verarbeitet hatte, daß sie Sinn ergab. Offenbar hatte der junge Mann in dem alles andere als gut beleumundeten Haus, in dem er wohnte, seine Nachbarn belauscht und dabei erfahren, daß diese einen Mann, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, der aber Vater einer Tochter namens „Ursule" war, ausrauben wollten, wenn dieser das nächste Mal vorbeikäme.

Natürlich hätte Javert sofort und ohne weiteres in dem Haus nach dem Rechten sehen können, die verdächtigen Subjekte festnehmen und die Straftat verhindern können, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Welchen Sinn würde es haben, einige Schurken festzunehmen, um sie dann, weil es keine Beweise gab, unverzüglich wieder freilassen zu müssen? Das potentielle Opfer wäre gerettet, aber doch nur für einen Tag. Nach Javerts Erfahrung würden die Schurken es nur erneut versuchen, an einem anderen Tag, möglicherweise mit einem anderen Opfer. Nein, es war besser, die Täter auf frischer Tat zu erwischen, um sie dann auf Dauer aus dem Verkehr ziehen zu können. „Sie wissen nicht, wann der Überfall genau stattfinden soll?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hängt davon ab, wann dieser Mann zu ihnen kommt."

„Dann benötigen wir Ihre Hilfe." Javert griff in seine Schreibtischschublade und holte ein Paar Pistolen heraus. „Sie bleiben in Ihrem Zimmer, und wenn Sie hören oder sehen, daß die Schurken mit ihrem Verbrechen beginnen, feuern Sie einen Schuß ab. Wir werden dann sofort eingreifen."

Der junge Mann nahm die Pistolen entgegen, erklärte weitschweifig etwas, das man mit „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen" zusammenfassen könnte, und verließ das Kommissariat.

Er war noch keine Minute fort, als Javert Zweifel kamen, ob er nicht besser selbst im Zimmer des jungen Mannes Wache stehen sollte. Er war kein Freund davon, wichtige Aufgaben zu delegieren. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, er konnte den jungen Mann schwerlich in seinem Zimmer aufsuchen, um den Plan zu ändern, denn er war in bestimmten Kreisen eine inzwischen viel zu bekannte Figur, um dies unauffällig genug zu tun, so daß die Täter keinen Verdacht schöpfen würden. Er mußte sich also darauf verlassen, daß dieses halbe Kind die Nerven behalten würde.

Er seufzte. Es war nicht gerade seine stärkste Seite, sich auf andere verlassen zu müssen.

XXX

Der Tag war, nun ja, ereignisreich gewesen, dachte Javert, als er langsam nach Hause ging. Natürlich hatte dieser kleine Idiot die Pistole nicht abgefeuert, so daß Javert sich irgendwann gezwungen fühlte, das Zimmer im Haus Gorbeau zu stürmen. Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um den Anführer der Bande mit Namen Thenardier, den Javert sofort erkannte, oder Jondrette, wie er sich jetzt nannte, seinen Hut zum Loseziehen anzubieten.

Es war ein grandioser Erfolg für die Polizei gewesen, denn sie hatten fast die gesamte Patron-minette-Bande verhaften können, abgesehen von Montparnasse, der gar nicht anwesend gewesen war. Nur das Opfer, der alte Mann, den sie ausrauben wollten, war verschwunden. Durch das Fenster, wo es mehrere Meter in die Tiefe ging!

Anschließend hatte Javert den Abend damit zugebracht, die Festgenommenen zu verhören. Erwartungsgemäß sagten die Mitglieder von Patron-minette nichts, aber da man ja mit Clasqueous einen Spitzel hatte, konnte Javert sich nach dessen inoffizieller Aussage die Ereignisse zusammenreimen.

Der alte Mann war in dem Zimmer festgesetzt worden, wohin man ihn unter einem Vorwand gelockt hatte. Er sollte dann an jemanden aus seiner Familie eine Nachricht schreiben, um Lösegeld zu erpressen. Der alte Mann war jedoch ausgesprochen kaltblütig gewesen, hatte die Nachricht mit einem falschen Namen unterzeichnet und an eine falsche Adresse schicken lassen. Als Patron-minette dies feststellten, wollten sie den alten Mann foltern, doch der griff nach dem Schürhaken und verbrannte sich damit selbst am Unterarm, wie um zu beweisen, daß es völlig sinnlos sein würde, auf diese Weise von ihm Antworten zu erzwingen.

Und dann hatte der alten Mann sich auch noch auf mysteriöse Weise von seinen Fesseln befreit und war durch das Fenster verschwunden.

Javert fragte sich, was dieser Mann wohl zu verbergen hatte, daß er als Opfer einer Straftat so plötzlich den Tatort verließ. Handelte es sich eventuell um eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kriminellen?

Javert öffnete das Tor zum Garten des Hauses. Das Haus lag, was ob der späten Stunde vollkommen natürlich war, in völliger Dunkelheit, doch aus dem Gartenhaus drang Licht. Was zur Hölle tat Valjean im Gartenhaus? Seit jenen Wochen im Dezember war es unbenutzt gewesen.

Entschlossen, dieses Mal keine Entfremdung zuzulassen, drückte Javert die Türklinke herunter und stieß die Tür auf. In einem der Sessel saß Valjean mit einem improvisierten Verband am linken Unterarm und versuchte, eine Münze zu halbieren, was offensichtlich aufgrund der Verletzung am Arm Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Javert benötigte nur wenige Sekunden, um die Situation zu erfassen. „Ich hatte wohl recht, als ich meinte, daß der Mann, der aus dem Fenster geflüchtet ist, der interessanteste von allen war", sagte er schließlich.

„Hätte ich gewußt, daß du an dem Einsatz teilgenommen hast, wäre ich nicht weggelaufen", gestand Valjean.

„Du hast ehrlich den Verstand verloren, oder?" Die Sorge in Javert übernahm jetzt das Kommando. „Was hast du dir davon versprochen, dich selbst zu verstümmeln? Wenn Cosette das herausfindet, wird sie dich im Haus einsperren!"

„Sie darf es nicht herausfinden. Deswegen bin ich ja auch im Gartenhaus. Und es hat mir ausreichend Zeit verschafft, um zu flüchten, weil sie nicht wußten, was sie mit mir machen sollten, so daß ich die Münze benutzen konnte."

„Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, daß du das Ding immer noch mit dir herumträgst nach all den Jahren."

„Du kannst nicht behaupten, daß es nicht nützlich ist."

Javert seufzte. Genausowenig, wie er selbst das Polizistsein ablegen konnte, würde Valjean jemals in der Lage sein, seine Fluchtinstinkte zu besiegen. „Laß mich deinen Arm sehen, damit ich ihn richtig verbinden kann."

Valjean streckte ihm den Arm entgegen. Javert entfernte den provisorischen Verband und enthüllte eine häßliche, etwa handtellergroße, frische Brandwunde.

„Das muß wehtun."

„Es geht. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen." Sie wußten beide um die unzähligen Narben besonders auf seinem Rücken, Narben, über die sie nicht sprachen, von denen aber Javert wußte, daß die eine oder andere von seinem Schlagstock oder seiner Reitgerte stammen mußte.

„Wenn das nicht besser wird, mußt du einen Arzt aufsuchen." Javert befestigte den Verband diesmal deutlich fachmännischer. „Ich hätte wirklich gerne gesehen, wie du die Mauer heruntergeklettert bist mit so einer Wunde, ohne Seil, ohne sonstige Hilfen."

„Bei meinem vorletzten Fluchtversuch bin ich so auf die Mauer und wieder herunter. Ein paar Jahre in den Wänden der Steinbrüchen und Docks, und man lernt es unweigerlich." Valjean lächelte schwach. „Ich war damals allerdings deutlich jünger und weniger verletzt."

„Wie schade, daß du ein alter, verletzter Mann bist." Javert blickte auf ihn herunter und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ich bin dafür weder zu alt, noch zu verletzt." Valjean zog Javerts Kopf zu sich herunter. Für die nächsten Stunden waren beide Männer ausreichend damit befaßt, den positiven Ausgang des Tages miteinander zu feiern, um nicht zu den Grübeleien zurückzukehren, mit denen sie zuletzt zuviel Zeit verbracht hatten.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN:Warnung! Die folgenden zwei Kapitel enthalten ein wenig Marius-Bashing._

VI.

Valjean wußte, daß er anfällig für Verfolgungswahn war. Niemand konnte sich acht Jahre lang hinter einer anderen Identität verbergen, ohne sich regelmäßig mehrfach umzusehen, ob nicht jemand hinter einem her war. Niemand konnte sechs Jahre lang in einem Land leben, in welchem man jederzeit verhaftet werden konnte, weil man die falsche Person liebte, ohne auf Schritte vor der Haustür zu lauschen. Und niemand kehrte in das Land zurück, wo man innerhalb weniger Wochen erkannt wurde als ehemaliger Sträfling, ohne nachts wachzuliegen.

Als Valjean an den folgenden Tagen durch die Stadt ging, spürte er, daß ihn jemand verfolgte. Es war nicht Piland, der hätte sich zumindest soweit gezeigt, daß Valjean ihn sehen konnte, um zu zeigen, daß er noch immer da war, und es konnte auch nicht Patron-minette sein, denn die befanden sich nach den nicht zu bezweifelnden Berichten Javerts im Gefängnis. Es beunruhigte Valjean fürchterlich, daß ihn jemand zu beobachten schien, aber er war auch nicht in der Lage, diese Person zu identifizieren. Hätte er allerdings weniger nach einer Verbrecherbande oder einem Vertreter der Staatsgewalt und mehr nach einem Mädchen in schmutzigen und zerrissenen Kleidern Ausschau gehalten, wäre ihm sein Schatten vielleicht doch aufgefallen.

So jedoch waren Valjeans Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er am Abend zu Bett gehen wollte. Javert und er waren übereingekommen, noch einige Nächte im Gartenhaus zu verbringen, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit niedrig zu halten, daß Cosette die Brandwunde durch einen dummen Zufall entdeckte und Fragen stelte, die nur dazu führen würden, daß sie sich ängstigte. Sie hatten gerade das Licht gelöscht, als Valjean plötzlich senkrecht im Bett saß. „Hast du das gehört?"

Javert wollte gerade etwas im Halbschlaf murmeln, daß es nur der Wind oder ein Tier sei, da wiederholte sich das Geräusch. Er setzte sich auf. „Das ist jemand im Garten."

„Oh, Gott, wenn das Einbrecher sind." Valjean war schon fast aus dem Bett. „Cosette und Toussaint sind allein im Haus."

„Da wird ein Einbrecher aber ziemlich überrascht sein, wenn er feststellt, daß er ein Haus ausrauben will, in dem ich lebe."

Beide Männer kletterten aus dem Bett und bewegten sich vorsichtig zum Fenster des Wohnraumes hinüber, von dem man einen ausgezeichneten Blick in den Garten hatte.

Mitten im Garten stand Cosette in dem Kleid, das sie den Tag über getragen hatte. „Was macht sie um diese Zeit draußen?" fragte Valjean sich laut. „Das sollte sie nicht tun, ich werde rausgehen und ihr sagen, daß sie ins Bett gehen soll."

„Warte." Javert griff nach Valjeans Schulter, er wirkte wie ein Jäger, der seiner Beute auflauerte. „Sie spricht mit jemandem."

Jetzt sah Valjean die Gestalt ebenfalls, die bisher im Schatten gestanden hatte. Es schien ein junger Mann zu sein. Die beiden jungen Menschen wirkten, als seien sie einander vertraut. „Der Kerl ist hier eingebrochen. Und jetzt versucht er, sich an Cosette heranzumachen, vielleicht ihre Unschuld auszunutzen, wie es ihrer Mutter geschehen ist. Oder er will sie uns stehlen." Valjean klang, als sei er einer Panikattacke nahe.

„Ganz ruhig", erwiderte Javert. „Cosette ist ein kluges Mädchen, das weiß, wie man sich behauptet. Sie wird nicht... Oh, nein, das ist dieser idiotische Welpe!"

„Was?" Noch eben hatte Javert geklungen, als sei er die beruhigen Stimme der Vernunft, und jetzt? Valejan sah ihn fragend an.

„Dieser kleiner Trottel hätte dich fast umgebracht", stieß Javert hervor. „Das ist der Junge, der mich erst informiert hat, daß ein Mann in Gefahr sei, und dann irgendwie vergessen hat, das Zeichen zu geben, damit ich eingreifen kann."

„Er hat dir gesagt, daß ich in Gefahr sein könnte?"

„Ja, und er kann froh sein, wenn ich nicht anfange zu überlegen, ob er dadurch, daß er das Zeichen nicht gegeben hatte, eine Straftat begangen hat, und ob ich ihn verhaften kann."

„Aber wenn er dich nicht informiert hätte, wärst du nicht dagewesen, und ich hätte keine Gelegenheit gehabt zur Flucht." Valjean war nicht in der Lage, etwas dauerhaft Böses in einem Menschen zu sehen.

„Und so jemand versucht, bei Cosette Süßholz zu raspeln." Javert regte sich immer noch auf, was Valjean jetzt wieder zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema brachte.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, daß dieser Junge hier ein- und ausgeht, ohne daß wir irgendetwas über ihn wissen."

„Abgesehen davon, daß er einen Polizeieinsatz gefährdet und dich fast umgebracht hat."

„Wir müssen nach draußen gehen und ihn nach seinen Absichten fragen."

„Na, das wird ja einen großartigen Eindruck machen. Wir kommen im Nachthemd aus dem kleinen Gartenhaus marschiert, was augenscheinlich wenig Platz bietet, und fragen nach seinen Absichten. Willst du ihm nicht gleich erklären, was ich hier tue?"

„Wir könnten uns vorher anziehen... Außerdem hast du gesagt, er wäre ein Idiot."

„Ich denke, wir sollten morgen lieber erst einmal in Ruhe mit Cosette sprechen. Bevor wir so ein schreckliches Drama aufführen, sollten wir lieber mit dem vernunftbegabten Teil von den beiden da draußen reden."

Valjean sah noch immer aus, als wäre er am liebsten sofort in den Garten gestürmt, aber er mußte einsehen, daß Javert recht hatte. Außerdem war die Vorstellung, daß Cosette sich möglicherweise für sie beiden schämen würde, nur schwer zu ertragen.

Also beobachteten die beiden Männer mit wenig Begeisterung, aber immerhin ohne einzugreifen, wie Cosette und der junge Mann noch eine Weile vertraut miteinander sprachen, wie er ihre Hand drückte, was Javert ein warnendes Knurren entlockte, und sich schließlich zum Abschied über ihre Hand beugte, was Valjean schmerzerfüllt leise aufstöhnen ließ.

Der Junge bewies dann seine mangelnde Intelligenz, indem er über das Gartentor kletterte, um das Grundstück zu verlassen, anstatt Cosette zu bitten, es einfach zu öffnen.

„Wir müssen mit Cosette darüber reden", sagte Valjean.

Javert nickte. „Als allererstes morgen früh."

XXX

Die beiden Männer betraten am nächsten Morgen das Eßzimmer. Cosette saß bereits am Tisch, als hätte sie auf sie gewartet. „Ich muß euch etwas sagen", begann sie, bevor einer der Männer auch nur den Mund geöffnet hatte.

Javert wußte, daß man einem Verdächtigen am besten zunächst von selbst reden ließ, wenn er bereit war zu sprechen, aber wie üblich hielt sich Valjean nicht an solche Erfahrungssätze. „Wir wissen von deinem nächtlichen Besucher."

Cosette errötete. „Woher?"

„Wir haben im Gartenhaus übernachtet", antwortete Javert trocken.

„Oh", machte Cosette. „Ja, darüber hätte ich auch noch mit euch gesprochen, aber eigentlich wollte ich euch etwas anderes sagen."

„Noch etwas?" Valjean klang gequält.

„Ich... ich habe etwas, das ich geschrieben habe, an ein Magazin geschickt. Sie werden es veröffentlichen."

„Aber das ist doch großartig." Valjean wirkte erleichtert. „Was ist es? Ein Gedicht? Etwas Religiöses?"

„Nein. Es ist... länger."

Javert war nicht entgangen, daß Cosette entschieden zu besorgt wirkte, obwohl ihr doch etwas erfreuliches passiert zu sein schien. „Vielleicht solltest du von Anfang an beginnen?"

Cosette nickte. Irgendwie war es immer einfacher, komplizierte Dinge Javert zu erklären als ihrem Papa. „Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, die irgendwie immer länger wurde. Und dann habe ich sie eingesandt. Mir war klar, daß niemand einen Roman von einem sechzehnjährigen Mädchen veröffentlichen würde, also ich ich mir ein Pseudonym zugelegt. Cosmo Gardiner."

„Was ist das denn für ein Name?"

„Na, ja, ‚Gardiner' wie Isobels Mädchenname und ‚Cosmo' klingt so international und wenigstens ein bißchen nach ‚Cosette'. Und jetzt will das Magazin es als Fortsetzungsroman drucken. Der erste Teil erscheint nächste Woche."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weswegen du wirkst, als wäre das etwas Schlimmes." Eigentlich sollte Cosette doch vor Stolz platzen, wie es Valjean gerade tat. Sie hatte sogar ein Pseudonym gewählt, was ihre Anonymität wahren würde.

„Cosette", Javerts Stimme klang streng, „worüber hast du geschrieben?"

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck tiefster Zerknirschung zog Cosette ein Manuskript von ihrem Schoß, das bisher von der Tischdecke bedeckt gewesen war, und reichte es Javert wortlos hinüber.

Dieser las den Titel, atmete einmal tief durch und reichte es an Valjean. „‚Le loup et le renard'. Ist das eine Tiergeschichte? Oh." Valjean hatte den Beginn des Textes gelesen. „Inspektor Jevard, den man bei der Surêté ‚den Wolf' nannte, saß in einem Café und wartete. Warten war nichts ungewöhnliches für ihn, denn es war ein wichtiger Teil seiner Arbeit, doch dieses Mal war er doppelt aufmerksam. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, daß ein Polizeiinspektor einen Brief von dem berüchtigten Juwelendieb ‚der Fuchs' erhielt, in dem um ein diskretes Treffen gebeten wurde..." Er ließ das Blatt sinken. „Wie kommst du nur auf soetwas?"

Cosette blickte stumm und nur ein wenig ironisch von einem Mann zum anderen.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, daß ein Polizist die Hauptfigur in einem Roman ist", erklärte Javert nach einer Pause. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lesen möchte, wie der Polizist den Dieb verhaftet", murmelte Valjean. Manche Dinge waren einfach zu nah an einem dran.

„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht", protestierte Cosette. „Vielleicht solltet ihr es erst einmal lesen."

Die Männer tauschten einen Blick. Vielleicht war es wirklich vorzuziehen, daß sie erst einmal alle Fakten kannten, bevor sie urteilten. Also setzten sie sich zum Frühstück und versuchten gemeinsam, das Manuskript zu lesen. Da das ausgesprochen unbequem war, verlegten sie sich nach einigen Seiten darauf, sich gegenseitig vorzulesen. Das war der Moment, in dem Cosette die Flucht ergriff. Es bereitete ihr Unbehagen, ihre Sätze laut zu hören.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Valjean die Lektüre mit den letzten Zeilen beendete: „‚Sie waren eine große Hilfe', sagte Inspektor Jevard, während beide Männer nebeneinander auf der Seinebrücke standen und auf den Fluß blickten. ‚Aber Sie wissen sicherlich, daß ich Sie jetzt festnehmen muß.' Er sah zur Seite und mußte feststellen, daß der Platz neben ihm plötzlich leer war. Der Fuchs war in seinen Bau zurückgekrochen. Der Wolf konnte ein schiefes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er war sicher, daß dies kein Abschied für immer war, ihre Wege würden sich zwangsläufig wieder kreuzen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß er ihn einfach gehen läßt", beklagte Javert sich. „Der Mann verletzt seine Pflichten."

„Ist das das einzige, was du zu sagen hast?" wollte Valjean wissen. „Cosette hat uns zu den Helden ihres Epos' gemacht. Der Polizeiinspektor und der Kriminelle, die zusammen einen Mord aufklären."

„Wenigstens ziehen sie nicht gemeinsam ein kleines Mädchen auf", knurrte Javert. „Der einzige Trost, den ich habe ist, daß es wahrscheinlich keiner lesen wird. Das möchte doch keiner lesen, oder?"

„Du weißt gar nicht, was die Leute alles zum Zeitvertreib lesen. Und es wird gedruckt..." Valjean war noch immer nicht sicher, ob er besorgt um Cosettes und ihren Ruf sein sollte, ob er ärgerlich, amüsiert oder einfach stolz sein sollte.

Cosette kam in diesem Moment zurück ins Zimmer. Sie blickte zu Boden, versuchte jedoch gleichzeitig, einen Blick auf die Gesichter der beiden Männer, die sie aufgezogen hatten, zu erhaschen. „Was... was denkt ihr?" fragte sie scheu.

„Ich denke, du hättest uns etwas früher mitteilen sollen, daß du unser Leben veröffentlichen möchtest", antwortete Javert streng. „Das beiseite gelassen, und davon abgesehen, daß dieser Polizei gegenüber dem Dieb ausgesprochen nachsichtig ist..."

„...Was dir natürlich niemals einfallen würde...", warf Valjean trocken ein.

„...Ist es eine ansprechende Lektüre."

„Das war ein großes Lob von jemandem, der sich zwingen muß, ein Buch zu lesen, und der jahrelang nur eine Bibel und das ‚Handbuch der Polizeiarbeit' besessen hat", murmelte Valjean. „Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt."

Cosettes Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dann seid ihr nicht böse auf mich?"

„Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, daß ich vor Begeisterung singe und tanze", begann Javert und versuchte, sich nicht davon irritieren zu lassen, daß Valjean die Augenbrauen hob, als wolle er sagen, daß er das auch sonst eher selten täte, „aber ich denke schon, daß es angebracht gewesen wäre, eher mit uns zu sprechen."

„Wir sollten ehrlich untereinander sein", ergänzte Valjean und fühlte sich sofort schuldig War er denn ehrlich zu Javert? „Und daher sollte es keine Heimlichkeiten mehr geben in Zukunft, was deine Geschichten und was diesen jungen Mann angeht. Ich erwarte, daß er in den nächsten Tagen hier offiziell vorspricht, damit wir seine Absichten ergründen können. Heimlichkeiten sind ehrbahren Absichten nicht zuträglich."

„Papa," gab Cosette peinlich berührt von sich, aber selbst der hilfesuchende Blick in Richtung Javert änderte nichts daran. Dieser nickte nämlich nur zustimmend.

AN: Ja, ich weiß, daß der Detektivroman erst neun Jahre später als Genre entstand. Aber die Story ist AU, wieso sollte in diesem Universum nicht Cosette ihn „erfunden" haben?


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Es war am Tag, als Cosette das Magazin erhielt, in dem der erste Teil ihrer Geschichte veröffentlich worden war, an dem Marius Pontmercy erstmalig in der Rue Plumet vorsprach. Valjean war gerade von einer Unterhaltung, wenn man die Übergabe von Geld sowie das Verlangen nach mehr davon so nennen konnte, mit Piland zurückgekehrt, Javert war nach Hause gekommen, um von der Uniform in zivile Kleidung zu wechseln, da er am Abend einen Einsatz hatte, bei welchem es notwendig war, nicht erkannt zu werden. Seine Vorgesetzten zogen ihn gerne für solche Anlässe heran. Er war noch nicht lange genug in Paris, um überall erkannt zu werden, auch wenn sein Namen in kriminellen Kreisen bereits berüchtigt war.

Toussaint kam mit einer Karte in den Salon und reichte sie Valjean. „Baron Marius de Pontmercy, Advokat" stand darauf. Die pompöse Karte schien nicht ganz zu dem verschüchterten jungen Mann zu passen, der kurz darauf den Salon betrat. Er war mittelgroß, schmal und hatte einen Rock an, der zwar von exquisiten Schnitt war, aber auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die Haare waren ordentlich zurückgekämmt, allerdings gab es eine vorwitzige Strähne, die ihm in die Stirn fiel. „Ihre Tochter teilte mir mit, daß Sie mich zu sprechen wünschten, M. Fauchelevent", begann der junge Mann hörbar nervös.

Valjean nickte. Die Vorstellung, daß dieser Junge, gerade eben dem Schulzimmer entwachsen, vorhaben könnte, ihm Cosette fortzunehmen, drehte ihm den Magen um. Es war nicht einmal, daß er eine besondere Abneigung gegen den Jungen gefaßt hatte, die Abneigung hätte jeden Mann getroffen, der sich für Cosette interessierte. „Sie werden Verständnis dafür haben, daß ich Ihr... Verhalten mit einem gewissen Argwohn betrachte. Ihre Annährung an meine Tochter ist bestenfalls ungewöhnlich."

„Ich verstehe, Monsieur, daß Ihre Tochter und ich einander nicht vorgestellt wurden... Aber ein Blick auf Ihre Tochter, und ich mußte sie kennenlernen, ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl."

„Als nachts heimlich in meinen Garten zu schleichen?" Valjean runzelte die Stirn. „Ein solches Vorgehen spricht nicht für Ihre Absichten."

„Meine Absichten sind durch und durch ehrbar." Marius Pontmercy versuchte, sich sehr gerade zu halten, scheiterte jedoch daran aufgrund seiner übergroßen Nervosität.

Javert nutzte diesen Moment, um den Salon zu betreten. Er war jetzt nicht in Uniform, er wirkte wie ein Bürger, der nicht allzu wohlhabend war, sich aber auch keine Gedanken um die nächste Mahlzeit zu machen brauchte. „So, wie dies Ihre Absichten waren, als Sie sich entschlossen, keine Schüsse abzugeben im Haus Gorbeau, als M. Fauchelevent in Gefahr war?" fragte er scharf.

Marius schluckte. „Tatsächlich waren meine Absichten ehrbar. Ich... hatte Grund, M. Jondrette dankbar zu sein. Diese Schuld verhinderte, daß ich die Schüsse abgab." Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, insbesondere schien er sich zu fragen, was der Polizeiinspektor im Hause seiner Angebeteten tat.

„Und damit brachten Sie beinahe einen unschuldigen Mann um." Javert war noch immer mehr als wütend. Seine Wut gründete in der Angst, was geschehen wäre, hätte Valjean nicht fliehen können. Wie hätte er ertragen können, damit zu leben? Wie hätte er eine solche Nachricht Cosette beibringen sollen?

„Ich bin zutiefst erleichtert, daß Ihnen nichts geschehen ist." Marius deutete eine Verneigung in Valjeans Richtung an.

„Was absolut nicht Ihnen zu verdanken ist", murmelte Javert.

Valjean mußte zugeben, daß ihm der junge Mann fast leid tat. Es war alles andere als ein Vergnügen, von Javert ins Kreuzverhör genommen zu werden. „Bevor M. Javert uns unterbrach, wollten Sie uns von Ihren Absichten unterrichten."

Marius war jetzt noch mehr durcheinander, als er es zuvor gewesen war. „Ich beabsichtige natürlich, um die Hand Ihrer Tochter anzuhalten, sobald mir dieses möglich ist."

„Und was hält Sie derzeit davon ab?"

„Ich, äh, ich muß meinen Großvater, M. Gillenormand, zunächst um Erlaubnis fragen." Die Antwort klang angemessen kleinlaut.

„Aha", machte Valjean. „Warum?"

„Ich verfüge derzeit noch nicht über die wirtschaftlichen Mittel, der Nachlaß meiner verstorbenen Mutter wird von meinem Großvater verwaltet. Ich benötige seine Zustimmung, um über den Nachlaß verfügen zu können."

„Sie sind also mittellos augenblicklich." Javert verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Der Respekt, welcher ihn möglicherweise vor dem Titel des jungen Mannes beschlichen hatte, war verflogen; wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nur so ein napoleonischer Titel. „Kein Einkommen aus Ihrer Advokatentätigkeit." Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Nein, ich verdiene ein bißchen mit der Übersetzung von Büchern."

„Und ich nehme an, Sie möchten zukünftig mit Ihrer Familie in einem Zimmer im Haus Gorbeau wohnen?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nach dem Vorfall dort ausgezogen."

Valjean beugte sich nunmehr etwas interessierter vor. „Das heißt, Sie haben nun eine Wohnung?"

„N-nein, ich bin zu einem Freund gezogen."

Valjean atmete hörbar aus, der Ton ähnelte verdächtig einem Aufseufzen. „Und unter diesen Umständen erwarten Sie, daß ich Ihnen gestatte, meiner Tochter den Hof zu machen? Verstehen Sie mich richtig, Ihre finanzielle Lage allein würde mich nicht abhalten, ich bin kein armer Mann, meine Tochter ist versorgt. Aber bevor ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis gebe, müssen Sie Ihr Leben erst auf ein stabiles Fundament stellen. Regeln Sie erst Ihre persönliche Situation, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Wie üblich, viel zu nachsichtig", murmelte Javert fast unhörbar. „Ich bin nicht Mlle Fauchelevents Vater, aber ich sehe nicht, weswegen Sie von ihrem Erbe leben sollten oder ihren Einkünften. Sie sind ein gesunder junger Mann, also sehen Sie zu, daß Sie eine Einnahmequelle aus eigener Kraft schaffen." Für eine Sekunde mußte Javert daran denken, wie er seinem Bürgermeister vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklärt hatte, daß er sich für keine Arbeit zu schade sei. Mein Gott, selbst Cosette hatte es geschafft, Einkünfte zu erzielen. Er hatte nie gefragt, was sie für ein Honorar erhielt, aber irgendetwas würde es schon sein. Da konnte man doch erwarten, daß ein junger Mann, studiert, und offenbar aus keinem schlechten Elternhaus, das auch hinbekam, selbst wenn er ein ausgemachter Idiot sein mochte.

Marius verneigte sich knapp. „Ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis, ich werde selbstverständlich alles tun, was Sie verlangen, um ein akzeptabler Bewerber um die Hand von Mlle Fauchelevent werden zu können." Er verließ das Haus, so daß Cosette, die gerade diesen Augenblick wählte, um die Treppe herunterzukommen, nur noch sah, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Cosette stürmte in den Salon. „War das Marius?"

„M. Pontmercy", antwortete Valjean betont, „hat tatsächlich vorgesprochen. Wir mußten ihm erklären, daß er, bevor wir zu irgendetwas unsere Zustimmung geben werden, einiges entscheidenes ändern muß."

„Aber wieso habe ich dazu nichts zu sagen?" fragte Cosette vollkommen unerwartet. „Für mich reicht es aus, was er jetzt ist."

Die beiden Männer blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment irritiert an. Tatsächlich hatte keiner von beiden auch nur kurz darüber nachgedacht, was Cosette davon halten mochte. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst", begann Valjean sanft. „In Armut zu leben ist kein Spaß."

„Aber das würdest du doch auch niemals zulassen, Papa", erwiderte Cosette trocken.

„Nein, verhungern würdet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht." Es war manchmal tatsächlich faszinierend für Javert, mit welcher Logik das Mädchen argumentierte. „Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du einen Mann haben möchtest, der finanziell von dir abhängig ist und von dem lebt, was dein Vater euch gibt. Ich habe mich immer unwohl gefühlt, wenn ich kein Geld hatte, was ich selbst verdient habe."

Cosette blickte von einem zum anderen. „Heißt das, wenn er eigenes Geld verdient oder etwas ähnliches, kann er wiederkommen?"

„Sicher", antwortete Valjean, während Javert nur etwas unverständliches murmelte. Es würde noch einiges geschehen müssen, damit er seine Vorbehalte gegenüber einem Mann aufgab, der fast Valjeans Tod verursacht hätte.

XXX

Hätte man Valjean und Javert gefragt, was Marius Pontmercy am besten tun könne, um ein erwünschter Bewerber um Cosettes Hand zu sein, so wären sie sicherlich weder auf die Idee verfallen, daß der Junge ein ebenso unangenehmes wie fruchtloses Gespräch mit seinem Großvater führen sollte über dessen Erlaubnis ein Mädchen, von dem man in der Gesellschaft noch niemals gehört hatte, heiraten zu dürfen – erwartungsgemäß wurde diese Erlaubnis verweigert. Noch wären sie der Ansicht gewesen, daß eine stärkere Involvierung in revolutionäre Umtriebe einer studentischen Gruppe, deren Mitglied der Freund war, bei dem er nun wohnte, ihm in dieser Hinsicht weiter helfen würde. Doch Marius schien der Meinung zu sein, daß ihn letzteres zum einen ablenkte, zum anderen konnte doch eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung, an deren Errichtung er maßgeblich beteiligt sein würde, dazu führen, daß er schließlich in einer Position wäre, welche ihm erlaubte, sich Cosette wieder zu nähern mit dem Segen ihres Vaters und dieses Polizisten, der in welcher Weise auch immer ein Mitspracherecht zu haben schien. Marius vermutete, daß der Polizist nach dem Vorfall im Haus Gorbeau abgestellt worden war, das Opfer des Verbrechens vor weiteren Anschlägen zu schützen, womit er bewies, daß Javerts Einschätzung seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten nicht vollständig verkehrt sein mochte.

Cosette hingegen war in den nächsten Tagen fast zu beschäftigt, um pausenlos an den jungen Mann zu denken. Drei Tage nach Marius' Vorsprache wurde in der Rue Plumet ein Bündel mit Briefen abgegeben, adressiert an „M. Gardiner". Am folgenden Tag wurde ein kleiner Sack mit Briefen für den gleichen Empfänger von dem Magazin geschickt, denTag darauf ein größerer.

Valjean befürchtete zunächst, es handele sich um zahllose Liebesbriefe des jungen Pontmercy, bis er den Empfänger sah und Cosette ihn die Briefe bereitwillig lesen ließ. Die Briefschreiber hatten sich an M. Gardiner gewandt, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie aufregend sie seine Geschichte fanden, wie spannend die Handlung, und wie interessant die beiden Hauptfiguren. Sie bettelten geradezu um neue Fortsetzungen und darum, daß der Polizist den Dieb nicht verhaften dürfte.

Im Gegensatz zu Byron konnte Cosette allerdings nicht behaupten, sie sei aufgewacht und war berühmt, denn niemand in ganz Paris vermutete, daß es sich bei dem Autoren um ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen handelte.

Der Herausgeber sah sich, da er mit Einladungen für seinen neuesten Stern am Autorenhimmel überschüttet wurde, nach einigen Tagen gezwungen, allgemein bekannt zu geben, daß M. Gardiner sehr zurückgezogen lebte und keinerlei öffentliche Auftritte wünschte.

Diese Entwicklung brachte Cosette davon ab, ihrem Vater und Javert dauerhaft böse zu sein. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt, all die vielen Briefe zu beantworten.

Javert beobachtete die Sache distanzierter. Tatsächlich war sein Kopf noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, was in Valjean vorgehen mochte, als er eines Abends zufällig mit dem mutmaßlich gefährlichsten, auf freiem Fuß befindlichen Kriminellen von Paris zusammenstieß.

Javert befand sich auf dem Weg nach Hause, es war spät, sogar so spät, daß es selbst um diese Jahreszeit schon schummrig wurde. Die Rue de Babylonne, von der ein verborgener Eingang in den Garten ihres Hauses führte, war eine schmale Straße, die auf beiden Seiten von Mauern begrenzt war.

Als der junge, sehr elegant gekleidete Mann erkannte, wem er da entgegen ging, schien er versucht zu sein, zunächst auszuweichen, stellte dann aber fest, daß er dies nicht konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und ging weiter. „Guten Abend, M. l'inspecteur", sagte der junge Mann und neigte den Kopf etwas.

„Dir gebe ich gleich ‚Guten Abend'", erwiderte Javert scharf. „Was treibst du dich in dieser Gegend herum, Montparnasse?"

„Ich bewundere die Umgebung."

„Sicher, um festzustellen, welches Haus sich lohnt auszurauben?"

„Aber was denken Sie denn von mir?"

„Nur das Schlechteste, und das ist noch viel zu gut."

„Jetzt bin ich getroffen."

„Und laß dir gesagt sein, du läßt die Finger von den Häusern hintern den Mauern, zufällig wohne ich nämlich auch da."

„Nettes Anwesen, in dem Sie das wohnen." Montparnasse betrachtete seine Finger. „Die junge Dame ist ganz nett, aber nicht so nach meinem Geschmack."

„Das will dich dir auch geraten haben..."

„Der dumme Thenardier hätte natürlich ahnen müssen, daß Sie auftauchen, wenn er versucht, jemanden als Geisel zu nehmen, mit dem Sie unter einem Dach leben", fuhr Montparnasse fort. „Der alte Wohltäter soll da ja eine tolle Nummer abgezogen haben mit einem Schürhaken und einem Sprung aus dem Fenster."

Javert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Woher weißt du kleine Ratte das eigentlich?"

„Man redet, vor allem, wenn man so eine kleine Schwäche hat wie ich für Thenardiers Töchterchen."

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Was versprichst du dir davon?"

„Abgesehen, daß Sie davon Abstand nehmen, mich zu verhaften..."

„Oh, gib mir nur einen einzigen kleinen Grund..."

„...Finde ich, Sie sollten den Wohltäter im Auge behalten. Der hat so einen Umgang, der kann nicht gut für ihn sein kann. Der Kerl, den er da aufsucht, der riecht nach gewaltigem Ärger. Mit dem würde ich mich nicht abgeben."

„Was für ein Kerl?" Irgendwie schaffte Javert es, weder Montparnasse am Kragen zu packen, noch Stütze an der nächstgelegenen Mauer zu suchen, obwohl ihm der Boden unter den Füßen zu schwanken schien.

„Der stinkt nach Bagno. Das ist kein Umgang für so einen netten älteren Herren, mit bewundernswerten Fähigkeiten und einem Polizeiinspektor als Mitbewohner." Montparnasse grinste. „Sollten Sie Bedarf an jemanden haben, der diesen Karl aus dem Weg schafft, wenden Sie sich nur vertrauensvoll an mich. Nachdem Sie ja meine kleine Organisation so dezimiert haben, bin ich immer auf der Suche nach Verdienstquellen."

„Du machst jetzt ganz schnell, daß du verschwindest, sonst nehme ich dein sinnlosen Gebrabbel für bare Münze und verhafte dich gleich hier und jetzt, verstanden?"

„Ich wollte nur helfen", verteidigte sich Montparnasse und setzte seinen Weg, wohin auch immer, fort.

Javert tastete jetzt endlich nach der Mauer, um Halt zu finden. Einer der meistgefürchteten Verbrecher der Stadt hatte ihm gerade seine Dienste angeboten, damit er jemanden, nein, nicht irgendjemanden, aber einen Mann, den Montparnasse für Javerts Rivalen zu halten schien, beseitigte? Wie kam der junge Kriminelle auf diesen Gedanken? War es in der Unterwelt bekannt, daß er und Valjean zusammen lebten? Und von wem hatte Montparnasse gesprochen? Ein alter Bekannte aus dem Bagno? Der Mann, von dem Valjean erzählt hatte, daß er sich im ersten Jahr in Toulon dessen Schutz anvertraut hatte?

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. Es hieß doch, da man den ersten Mann im Leben nicht vergaß. Er würde Valjean sicherlich niemals vergessen können, aber wie war es umgekehrt? Es hatte vor ihm jemanden in Valjeans Leben gegeben, in Toulon. Wenn dieser Mann nun aufgetaucht war? Konnte er mit diesem Mann, Valjeans erstem, konkurrieren?

Natürlich mußte sich Valjean diesem Mann zugehörig fühlen. Javert hatte nie genauer nachgefragt, Toulon war noch immer ein heikles Thema zwischen ihnen, aber es erklärte alles. Die geistige Abwesenheit, die Zeiten, in denen Valjean nicht zuhause war und keine Erklärungen dafür gab...

Damals, in London, war Javerts Welt zusammengebrochen, als er glaubte, Valjean wolle ihn nicht wirklich. Jetzt jedoch, nach fast acht gemeinsamen Jahren, konnte man das nicht einfach ignorieren und schicksalsergeben darauf warten, daß der Schlag kam, diesmal würde Javert kämpfen.

_AN: Montparnasse macht hier doch tatsächlich einen Sparafucile (Saltabadil bei Hugo), der Mann entwickelt jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn schreibe, ein beängstigendes Eigenleben..._


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Die Umstände machten einen Kampf jedoch zunächst unmöglich. Als Javert das Haus betrat, mußte er feststellen, daß Valjean nicht da war. Zwangsläufig legte dies den Verdacht nahe, daß er bei diesem geheimnisvollen Mann war.

Als Valjean schließlich kam, war es Zeit für das Abendessen, bei dem Cosette anwesend war. Eine solche Unterhaltung jedoch in Anwesenheit von Cosette zu führen, war wiederum unmöglich. Kaum waren jedoch die Teller geleert, läutete es. Toussaint öffnete und kam mit einer Nachricht für Javert ins Eßzimmer. Die Nachricht kam aus der Präfektur und wies Javert an, sich dort unverzüglich zu melden.

Javert wußte, was das bedeutete. Der schon seit Wochen schwerkranke General Lamarque war gestorben, und es war nun zu erwarten, daß es Unruhe in der Stadt geben würde. Seine Aufgaben waren klar, sich potentiellen Unruhestiftern anzuschließen, sie auszuhorchen und berichten, gegebenenfalls bei den Unruhestiftern Desinformationen streuen. So ein Einsatz war keinesfalls nach Javerts Geschmack, aber er war nötig, um die öffentliche Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten, so hatte M. Gisquet erklärt. Ein Aufstand gegen die Monarchie, gegen die Obrigkeit bedeutete immer Chaos.

Er stand vom Tisch auf „Ich habe einen Einsatz", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkommen, heute nacht sicherlich nicht, vielleicht auch morgen nicht."

„Das klingt nicht gut", meinte Valjean. „Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Javert verließ den Raum, ging nach oben, um ein paar Sachen zu holen, seine Uniform zu überprüfen – umziehen würde er sich erst später – und wollte dann das Haus verlassen.

Valjean wartete unten an der Treppe. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Was auch immer es ist, was du tun solltst, ich habe das Gefühl, daß es gefährlich werden kann."

„Das erscheint nicht unmöglich." Javert studierte das besorgte Gesicht vor ihm, Valejan schien ernsthaft in Sorge zu sein. War es möglich, daß Montparnasse dennoch Recht hatte? „Wenn... falls mir etwas geschehen sollte, habe ich verfügt, daß man dich benachrichtigt."

„Das ist... fürsorglich."

„Ich möchte nicht, daß du gezwungen wirst, eine Polizeistation aufzusuchen, um Informationen zu erhalten. Das wäre nicht sehr empfehlenswert."

„Was ist mir dir? Du wirkst angespannt." Valjean strich Javert eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die dort eigentlich gar nicht hing. „Du kannst mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, was das für ein Einsatz ist?"

„Leider nicht." Javert griff nach Valjeans Hand. „Aber ich werde alles tun, um zu dir zurückzukommen. Ich liebe dich."

„Versprich mir, daß du zurückkommst."

„Ich gebe nie Versprechen, die ich nicht sicher halten kann." Auf einmal erschien es Javert unmöglich, daß Valjean ernsthaft einen anderen Mann auch nur anblicken würde. Aber welchen Grund hätte Montparnasse dann, ihn zu warnen? Es erschien ihm nicht, daß der junge Kriminelle gelogen hatte. Aber das Rätsel mußte warten, bis er von seinem Einsatz zurückkommen würde – falls er das tat.

XXX

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Valjean sich zusammenreimen konnte, womit Javerts Einsatz in Verbindung stehen mochte. Die Nachricht vom Tod Lamarques verbreitete sich nur langsam. Man mußte davon ausgehen, daß sie absichtlich eine Weile länger zurückgehalten worden war, damit ein Vorsprung der Polizei und der Nationalgarde vor den Unruhestiftern erlangt werden konnte, was die Vorbereitungen anging.

Valjean war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, für Cosettes Sicherheit zu sorgen, und sie daher nicht allein zu lassen, und dem Verlangen auf der Straße die neuesten Nachrichten zu erlangen. Er war tief besorgt um Javert. Es hätte ihn weit mehr beruhigt zu wissen, daß dieser trotzdem ganz normalen Polizeidienst leistete, trotz der Gefahren, die damit verbunden sein mochten, als die geheimnistuerische Art und die Last, die auf seiner Seele zu liegen schien, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

Javert kam weder den zweiten, noch den dritten Tag nach Hause.

Am vierten Morgen, dem 5. Juni 1832, beschloß Valjean, sich, obgleich die Straßen nicht sicher wirkten und die ganze Stadt von Gerüchten über Ausschreitungen vibrierte, in die Rue de l'homme-armé zu begeben, Javerts offizieller Adresse. Vielleicht waren dort Nachrichten über seinen Verbleib angekommen. Valjean hoffte das nicht, denn er mußte befürchten, daß es sich in diesem Fall nur um schlechte Nachrichten handeln konnte.

Die Wohnung lag ruhig und verlassen da, wie sie es die meiste Zeit, die sie in Paris waren, getan hatte. Die Concierge versicherte, daß niemand mit irgendeiner Nachricht vorbeigekommen sei.

Valjean begann, die Wohnung nun systematisch zu durchsuchen. Irgendwo mußte es doch einen Hinweis geben. Schließlich fand er diesen Hinweis, der ihn jedoch keineswegs beruhigen konnte. Im Schrank im Schlafzimmer hing die Uniform sorgfältig auf einem Bügel. Valjean starrte sie an. Er hatte niemals erlebt, nicht in Toulon, nicht in Montreuil und nicht in Paris, daß Javert in einem Einsatz nicht in Uniform war. Daß die Uniform nicht bei Javert war, bedeutete nichts Gutes. War er in Zivil unterwegs? Wer, um Gottes Willen, war auf die abstruse Idee gekommen, daß Javert in Zivil unauffällig sein könnte? Zumal er ganz offensichtlich seine Polizeimarke mitgenommen hatte, was sicherlich einem geheimen Einsatz nicht zuträglich sein konnte; denn diese war nirgendwo zu finden.

Valjean fühlte sich hilflos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Es war ganz klar, daß er nicht das naheliegende tun konnte, nämlich im Palais de justice nach Javerts Verbleib zu fragen. Er war in Sorge, aber seine Verzweiflung hatte noch nicht so sehr Besitz von ihm ergriffen, daß er einen solchen Schritt wagen würde. Aber er war entschlossen, diesen Schritt zu tun, wenn er bis zum folgenden Tag nichts hören würde.

Langsam begab sich Valjean zurück in die Rue Plumet. Er sah, wie die Stadt in Aufruhr war, wie die Menschen auf der Straße darüber sprachen, wie ein paar Handvoll junger Männer offenbar irgendwo Barrikaden errichtet hatten. Was für ein Wahnsinn, war der Tenor auf der Straße, und Valjean sprach ein stilles Bittgebet, daß Javert sich nicht irgendwo zwischen den Fronten befinden möge.

Als er sich dem Tor zum Garten näherte, trat aus einer Nische ein Junge hervor. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich habe eine Nachricht."

Valjeans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Für wen ist die Nachricht?"

Der Junge reichte das Papier. Auf dem Umschlag stand „Fauchelevent", die Handschrift war Valjean nicht bekannt. Mit zitternden Fingern riß Valjean den Umschlag auf, bevor der Junge seine Protestworte ausgesprochen hatte. „Das ist für eine Frau. Und Sie sind keine."

Während Valjeans Blick über die Zeilen glitt, griff er ohne nachzudenken, in seine Rocktasche und drückte dem Jungen ein Fünffrancstück in die Hand. Er hätte dem Jungen noch viel mehr Geld gegeben, nach dem er realisiert hatte, daß der Brief ihn nicht über Javerts Tod oder schwere Verletzungen unterrichtete. Er benötigte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, daß der Inhalt des Briefes trotzdem alles andere als erfreulich war.

Der Brief war an Cosette gerichtet, und stammte von Marius Pontmercy. Der junge Mann unterrichtete Cosette unter einem Haufen Liebesschwüre verborgen, daß er sich, weil es für sie beide keine Zukunft gäbe, nachdem ihr Vater ihn abgelehnt und sein Großvater seinen Segen verweigert hätten, entschlossen habe, für die gute Sache, für eine Republik, für die Freiheit, zu sterben.

Valjean stöhnte auf. „Wohin sollst du die Antwort bringen?"

„Zur Barrikade in der Rue de la Chanvrerie." Der Junge nickte sehr wichtigtuerisch. „Ich muß auch dahin zurück. Das ist gefährlich. Wir mußten sogar schon einen Polizeispitzel festsetzen."

„Was?" Valjeans Gehirn hatte bereits fieberhaft angefangen, Pläne zu machen, daß sich das Hören dieses Satzes fast auswirkte, als sei es in vollem Lauf von einem Hindernis aufgehalten worden. Ein Polizeispitzel? Das konnte nicht sein, das war einfach nicht möglich. Würde Javert etwas deartig idiotisches tun? Und leider war die Antwort darauf ein klares „Ja.", solange er meinen würde, daß es zu seinen Pflichten gehörte... Valjeans Sorge um Cosettes Glück und die Dummheit ihres Auserwählten war schlagartig von Panik über Javerts Schicksal verdrängt.

„Ich habe ihn enttarnt." Dieses Kind war offenkundig auch noch stolz darauf. „Er heißt Javert. Und ich muß jetzt wirklich zurück, wenn ich nicht verpassen will, wie das Volk ihn zum Tode verurteilt." Mit diesen Worten lief der Junge davon, um sich wenige Stunden später bei einer heldenmütigen Tat ums Leben zu bringen.

Es dauerte fast eine Minute lang, bis Valjean bemerkte, daß er mit seiner linken Hand das Gitter des Gartentors so fest umklammert hatte, daß seine Knöchel schneeweiß waren. Diese Minute war dringend notwendig, um ihn daran zu hindern, völlig unüberlegt davon zu stürmen. Es war nicht hilfreich, wenn die nächsten Schritte nicht geplant würden. Für eine wirklich sorgfältige Vorbereitung fehlten natürlich die Zeit, aber das konnte man nicht ändern. Wie gut es doch war, daß er ein Talent für Improvisationen hatte.

Als erstes mußte er einen Weg finden, diese Barrikade zu erreichen, was hieß, die stattlichen Autoritäten zu umgehen – oder aber mitten durch sie hindurchzumarschieren.

Zuvor jedoch hinterließ er bei Toussaint eine Nachricht, daß er sich auf den Weg machen würde, Javert nach Hause zu holen.

XXX

So würde es also enden. War es das Ende, was er sich immer vorgestellt hatte? Javert hatte, bevor er alles, woran er geglaubt hatte, über Bord eines kleinen Fischerbootes in Étaples geworfen hatte, immer geahnt, daß er in Ausübung seiner Pflicht sterben würde. Allerdings hatte er eher an ein Messer zwischen den Rippen oder den heftigen Schlag mit einem Stuhl bei einer Wirthausschlägerei gerechnet, und nicht damit, von ein paar Schuljungen standrechtlich erschossen zu werden, nachdem er zuvor stundenlang gefesselt in einer Taverne gekniet hatte. Wenn man überlegte, wie mörderisch seine Knie und sein Rücken schmerzten, war es durchaus fraglich, ob er überhaupt solange durchhalten würde, bis man ihn tötete.

Javert fürchtete den Tod nicht. Was er jedoch zutiefst bedauerte, war der Umstand, daß er nicht erleben würde, wie Cosette zu einer erwachsenen Frau heranwuchs, daß er niemals erfahren würde, was Valjean vor ihm verheimlichte. Ob Valjean sich sofort in die Arme dieses anderen Mannes werfen würde? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Bei Valjeans ausgeprägten Schuldgefühlen würde er sicherlich Zeit vergehen lassen. Bestimmt würde er sich sogar fragen, ob es diese Untreue war, die Javert zu diesem Einsatz getrieben hatte... Der Gedanke war fast befriedigend.

Draußen gab es erneut Aufruhr, aber Javert beachtete das nicht wirklich, es gab ständig irgendeinen Grund, warum diese halben Kinder Lärm verursachten. Javert verstand sehr wohl, warum er sterben sollte. Er verkörperte alles, was diese Jungen verabscheuten, auch wenn sie nur die offizielle Version kannten.

Illusionen waren nicht vorhanden darüber, was geschehen würde, sobald diese Barrikade fallen würde. Entweder die Studenten würden ihn erschießen, oder er würde im Kreuzfeuer getötet, wenn die Nationalgarde die Barrikade einnahm.

Die Tür hinter ihm ging auf und einer der Studenten sagte: „Er gehört Ihnen."

Javert versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, wobei ihn der Strick in den Hals schnitt, so daß er würgte.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Beinahe hätte Javert laut aufgeschrieen. Was zum Henker tat Valjean hier? „Darauf hast du dein ganzes Leben gewartet, nicht wahr?" brachte Javert hervor. Er konnte nicht sehen, ob sie allein waren, also mußte er mitspielen. Gleichzeitig zermarterte er sich das Gehirn, warum Valjean hier war, was ihn zu einem solchen Wahnsinn treiben mochte. Ja, er war dankbar, daß er nicht sterben würde, ohne das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, welchen er liebte, aber gleichzeitig sorgte Valjeans Anwesenheit wahrscheinlich dafür, daß sie gemeinsam sterben würden. „Mach schon, erschieß mich." Er hörte, wie etwas abgestellt und an die Wand gelehnt wurde, vielleicht ein Gewehr, dann sah er vor sich Valjeans wohlbekannte große Hand mit den Schwielen auftauchen, in der sich ein Messer befand. „Oh, du nimmst lieber ein Messer, wieso wundert mich das nicht wirklich?"

„Du kannst aufhören, wir sind allein", flüsterte Valjean neben Javerts Ohr und schnitt die Fesseln durch.

Javert stürzte aus seiner knieenden Position zu Boden, seine Knie waren zu beansprucht, um sein Gewicht tragen zu können. Er drehte den Kopf, um Valjean ansehen zu können. Vor ihm standen ein Paar Stiefel, in die eine zu lange Hose gestopft worden war, während der Rock ebenfalls nicht saß, da er in der Länge zu groß und in der Breite zu klein war. Es handelte sich bei allen Kleidungsstücken um Dinge, die ihm viel zu gut bekannt waren, denn er hatte sie auf dem Weg zu seinem Einsatz in der Rue de l'homme-armé zurückgelassen. „Müssen wir wirklich der langen Liste deiner Verbrechen auch noch den Mißbrauch von Uniformen und Hoheitszeichen sowie Amtsanmaßung hinzufügen?" seufzte er.

Valjean erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. „Ich brauchte die Tarnung, damit die Soldaten mich durchlassen. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen deine Uniform zu benutzen oder einen Nationalgardisten niederzuschlagen und seine zu nehmen."

„Und was tust du hier?"

„Also im Augenblick versuche ich, dich zu retten. Und sag mir nicht, daß das nicht nötig wäre, denn das sah gerade nicht danach aus, als könntest du dich selbst befreien." Valjean griff nach einer halbleeren Flasche, roch daran, um festzustellen, daß es sich um Weißwein handelte, und reichte sie Javert.

Dieser nahm einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, langsam auf die Füße zu kommen. „Es ist ja nicht, daß ich nicht erfreut wäre, dich zu sehen, aber wie hast du das gemacht? Ich meine, diese Kinder mit Todeswunsch da draußen haben dir doch nicht freiwillig meine Freilassung angeboten."

„Ich habe ihren Anführer einen kleinen Gefallen getan, und als er mir eine Belohnung anbot, habe ich um dich gebeten."

„Und die lassen mich einfach so gehen?"

„Nein, ich glaube, sie denken, ich wolle dich exekutieren." Valjean streckte die Hand aus und zog Javert auf die Füße.

„Wieso denken sie, daß du soetwas tun willst?"

Statt einer Antwort küßte ihn Valjean.

„In Ordnung, ich nehme zur Kenntnis, daß der Grad deines wahnsinnigen, selbstschädigenden Verhaltens eine neue Höchstmarke erreicht hat. Die bringen uns beide um, wenn du mich nicht tötest." Dachte Valjean denn nicht eine einzige Sekunde daran, was aus Cosette werden würde, wenn sie beide starben?

„Ich werde jetzt die Waffe auf dich richten, du gehst vor mir her nach draußen in die kleine Gasse hinter der Taverne. Ich feuere einen Schuß ab und gehe zurück."

„Du gehst zurück?" Javert packte Valjean an den Schultern. „Wenn es einen Ausweg für mich gibt, dann auch für dich. Du kannst nicht hierbleiben, wenn die Barrikade fällt, und glaub' mir, sie wird fallen, und es wird keiner überleben."

„Aber ich muß bleiben." Valjean sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich muß Cosettes Liebsten retten."

„Dieser alberne Welpe ist da draußen?" Javert stöhnte. „Nicht nur ein Idiot, sondern auch noch ein Aufrührer?"

„Ich habe ihn bisher noch nicht entdeckt Aber er hat Cosette von hier eine Nachricht gesandt." Valjeans Stimme nahm einen flehenden Ton an, der Javert an eine Bitte um drei Tage Zeit erinnerte. „Ich kann unmöglich nach Hause kommen in dem Wissen, daß ich hier gewesen bin, aber nicht versucht habe, ihn zu retten. Ich könnte Cosette niemals wieder in die Augen sehen."

„Wenn du bleibst, bleibe ich auch." Javert war entschlossen.

„Sie werden dich töten, wenn sie glauben, du seist am Leben." Valjean befreite sich von Javerts Händen. „Ich kann genausowenig nach Hause kommen und Cosette sagen, daß du nicht mehr am Leben bist. Meine Chancen, hier zu überleben, sind deutlich besser als deine." Er knöpfte den Uniformrock auf und legte ihn Javert um die Schultern. „Damit läßt dich die Nationalgarde durch."

„Du hast an alles gedacht, oder?" Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, daß es hier enden würde. Valjean hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen. „Ich rate dir, besser am Leben zu bleiben, denn ansonsten werde ich sämtliche Flüche und Beschwörungen meiner Vorfahren ausprobieren, um dich bis ins Jenseits zu verfolgen."

„Ich habe nur den Wunsch, diesen Jungen hier rauszuschaffen, und dann zu dir und zu Cosette zurückkehren." Valjean griff nach dem Gewehr. „Wir sollten das zuende bringen, bevor jemand nachschaut, was wir hier solange tun."

„Bevor du dich in eine Lage bringst, in der du nur noch erschossen werden kannst...", es kostete Javert erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, diesen Satz auszusprechen, „Draußen ist ein Zufluß in die Kanalisation. Er führt zur Pont d'Iena. Nutze das, wenn es zu gefährtlich wird."

„Versprochen." Valjean küßte Javert noch einmal flüchtig, zumindest war das die Absicht gewesen, stattdessen lag jedoch alle Verzweiflung und ein Abschied darin, als sie sich nach längerem wieder voneinander lösten.

Draußen in der Gasse gab Valjean einen einzelnen Schuß aus seinem Gewehr ab, während Javert davon lief, seine Sicht behindert durch die ungeweinten Tränen in seinen Augen. Der Schuß hallte noch in Javerts Ohren wider, als er längst in Sicherheit war.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Dreißig, es waren dreißig Steine, die den Ausgang der Kanalisation in die Seine an der Pont d'Iena umrandeten. Javert hatte sie bereits ein Dutzend Mal gezählt, denn sonst hatte er nicht allzuviel zu tun. Er konnte ledigich darauf warten, daß Valjean an dem Gitter erscheinen würde. Den Schlüssel für das Gitter hatte Javert in der Tasche seiner Uniformjacke. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, ihn zu besorgen; die Behauptung, daß der wieder einmal entflohene Straftäter Thenardier sich in der Kanalisation aufhielt, hatte gereicht, den Schlüssel vom Amt für Hygiene zu bekommen.

Seit Javert so zögerlich die Barrikade verlassen hatte, war er beim Präfekten gewesen und hatte Bericht erstattet unter sorgfältiger Auslassung der genauen Umstände seiner Flucht. Er hatte zugehört, wie in endlosen Besprechungen darüber diskutiert wurde, wann welche Barrikade eingenommen werden würde, und wäre sein Herz nicht so voller Sorge um Valjean gewesen, er hätte fast soetwas wie Mitleid mit den Schuljungen entwickelt, die unweigerlich dabei den Tod finden würden. Immerhin wußte er nach all diesen Besprechungen, wann die Barrikade in der Rue de la Chanvrerie fallen würde.

Der Rauch von den Kanonen und Schußwaffen hatte sich noch nicht endgültig verzogen, als Javert über die Reste der Barrikade geklettert war. Die Nationalgarde hatte die Leichen der Studenten in einer Reihe nebeneinander aufgebahrt vor der Taverne mit Ausnahme des blonden Anführers und des ewig Betrunkenen, der den Berichten zufolge die Erstürmung verschlafen hatte. Die beiden lagen übereinander; ihre Körper waren so ineinander verknotet, daß man sie nicht hatte trennen können, nachdem sie erschossen worden waren.

Javert erkannte verschiedene Gesichter, das Kind, das ihn verraten hatte, das Mädchen in Männerkleidung, der Student mit der Glatze, der junge Mann, der neben den Farben der Revolution auch noch die des polnischen Freiheitskampfes trug... Aber es war nirgendwo jemand zu erkennen, der auch nur ansatzweise Ähnlichkeit mit Valjean oder dem jungen Pontmercy hatte.

Dafür lag der Deckel nicht vollständig auf dem Zufluß zur Kanalisation. Während Javert beobachtete, wie der Wagen heranfuhr, der die Leichen abtransportieren würde, was schon aus Gründen der öffentlichen Gesundheit empfehlenswert war, schob er vollkommen unauffällig den Kanaldeckel wieder mit dem Fuß in die richtige Position.

Mit dem kurzen Aufenthalt im Amt für Hygiene verband Javert das Verfassen einer knappen Nachricht. Er war nicht gerade jemand, der bekannt dafür war, sich geheimnisvoll zu verhalten, aber er konnte schwerlich eine Nachricht versenden, in welcher er erklärte, daß er zwei Aufständische, die gerade eben dem Tod entronnen waren, aber eigentlich verhaftet gehörten, an der Seine erwartete. Cosette jedoch nicht zu informieren, ging auch nicht, sie mußte schließlich krank vor Sorge sein, nachdem erst er, dann Valjean verschwunden waren. Die Nachricht war kurz, „Der Wolf wartet auf den Fuchs an der Pont d'Iena.", und adressiert an M. Cosmo Gardiner. Wenn sie in falsche Hände geriet, würde sich niemand einen Reim daraus machen können.

Nachdem die Nachricht versandt war, begab sich Javert zu seinem gewählten Posten und wartete. Er hatte überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange es dauern mochte, sich den Weg durch die Kanalisation zu bahnen. Es mußte mühsam sein nach den Regenfällen der vergangenen Tage.

Javert hatte erwogen, Valjean entgegenzugehen, aber er befürchtete, sich zu verirren und Valjean zu verpassen. Während alle unterirdischen Kanäle zu dem Hauptkanal führten, welcher dann in die Seine floß, war es schier unmöglich, in der anderen Richtung die richtige Abzweigung vom Hauptkanal zu finden.

Über Stunden geschah nichts. Paris leckte ihre Wunden, und ihre Bewohner waren nicht erpicht darauf, auf die Straße zu gehen nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nächte. So befanden sich nur diejenigen Bürger auf der Straße, die dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen hatten.

Die Droschke, die eilig auf die Brücke zustrebte, war nichts besonderes, eine ganz normale Mietdroschke eben, bis sie scharf bremste und direkt neben Javert anhielt. Heraus sprang Cosette. Sie hielt einen Korb in der Hand. „Ist er schon da?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Was tust du hier?" wollte Javert wissen.

„Du hast mir geschrieben, daß Papa hierherkommt." Cosette drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Und das heißt, daß ihr beide in Sicherheit seid. Ich gehe davon aus, daß ihr Hunger habt." Mit einem breiten Lächeln drückte sie Javert den Korb in die Hand.

„Ich hatte dir die Nachricht geschickt, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst, nicht damit du mitten in der Nacht durch Paris fährst. Allein", knurrte Javert.

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr", beschwerte Cosette sich.

„Eben." Javert atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand dein Vater sein wird. Er war auf einer Barrikade, als sie fiel."

„Oh, Gott."

„Und auf der Barrikade war möglicherweise noch jemand. Marius Pontmercy. Dein Vater war nicht zu bewegen, ohne ihn zu gehen."

Diesmal gab Cosette keinen Laut von sich, sondern preßte nur die Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Als ich deinen Vater das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er gesund. Ich kann leider überhaupt nichts über Pontmercy sagen."

„Dann lasse ich die Droschke besser hier warten", sagte Cosette mit flacher Stimme. Sie wandte sich an den Kutscher, sprach leise mit ihm und drückte ihn eine Münze in die Hand.

Javert sah ihr dabei zu und fragte sich, wann er verpaßt hatte, daß das kleine Mädchen, das Valjean und er im Wald beim Montfermeil gefunden hatten, dem er warme Kleidung gekauft und dem er jahrelang abends Lieder vorgesungen hatte, zu dieser selbstbewußten jungen Frau geworden war. Sie hatte wenig mit den albernen höheren Töchtern gemeinsam, denen Javert begegnet war, sie wußte, was sie wollte. Wenn es ihr Wille war, einen jungen Mann zu lieben, der weder Vermögen noch Intelligenz besaß, dann konnte er sich dem nicht entgegenstellen.

Im nächsten Moment schalt sich Javert selbst einen Idioten. Liebe hatte nichts mit Willen zu tun, denn er hatte sicherlich nicht gewollt, sein Leben mit einem philantropischen Straftäter zu verbringen, es war die Liebe, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

„Von wo erwartest du Papa und Marius?" fragte Cosette, die zwischenzeitlich ihre Verhandlungen mit dem Kutscher beendet hatte.

Javert deutete stumm nach unten.

„Sie kommen mit einem Boot?"

Javert schüttelte den Kopf und deutete vage auf die Mauer.

Cosette benötigte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, worauf Javert gezeigt hatte. „Die Abwasserkanalisation?" stieß sie entsetzt hervor, und man konnte ihrem Gesicht ansehen, daß sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung haben mochte, wie es darin aussehen mochte, auch wenn wohlerzogene junge Damen das eigentlich nicht haben sollten. „Vielleicht sollte ich dem Kutscher noch ein höheres Angebot machen, damit er uns nachher tatsächlich mitnimmt."

Beinahe hätte Javert ein Lachen ausgestoßen. Dieser Sinn fürs Praktische war eindeutig von Valjean ererbt, welche Rolle auch immer die Biologie hier spielen mochte.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, daß ich mit den Abenteuern vom Wolf und dem Fuch grauenvoll untertrieben habe", murmelte Cosette. „Ich hätte es nie gewagt, den Fuchs durch die Kanalisation fliehen zu lassen, an desen Ausstieg Inspektor Jevard wartet. Das wäre mir sehr unglaubwürdig vorgekommen."

Unterhalb der Brücke war ein Geräusch zu hören, was anders klang als das der dahinfließenden Seine. Javert kletterte über die Balustrade und dann an den Sprossen der Leiter nach unten, die in der Mauer eingelassen war, bis er den vergitterten Eingang zur Kanalisation erreichte. Er mußte eine größere Menge an Kraft aufwenden, um den Schlüssel in das Schloß des Gitter zu stecken und zu drehen. Das Gitter ließ sich nur unter quietschendem Protest bewegen, war dann jedoch offen.

Javert versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, konnte jedoch nur Schwärze sehen. Während er sich bemühte, etwas mehr zu sehen, tauchte vor ihm von oben eine Lampe auf. Sie hing an einem Band, welches Cosette offenbar aus ihrem Kleid entfernt hatte, und stammte von der Droschke.

Javert sah besser, nachdem er die Lampe losgebunden hatte und so in den Gang hineinleuchten konnte. Irgendwo weit hinten konnte er Bewegungen wahrnehmen. In der dringenden Hoffnung, daß es sich bei den Bewegungen nicht um Ratten handelte, stieg Javert in den Zufluß hinein und stand prompt bis zu den Knien in schmutziger, zähflüssiger Masse. Er spürte, wie sie in seine Stiefel schwappte, ignorierte es jedoch, während er sich weiter ins Innere des Ganges vortastete. „Jean?" fragte er in den Gang hinein.

Von irgendwoher war ein Stöhnen zu hören. Javert lief, soweit dies in der Masse möglich war, in die Richtung des Lauts. Nach mehreren Metern erkannte er zwei Umrisse, die an einem Zufluß zum Hauptkanal lehnten. Javert benötigte einen Moment, bis er die Umrisse tatsächlich als Personen identifizieren konnte, und einen weiteren, um die eine Gestalt sicher als Valjean zu erkennen. Valjean versuchte, die zweite Person aufrecht gegen die Wand zu halten, schien jedoch selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Er war vollkommen mit Schlamm bedeckt, lediglich ein paar Haarsträhnen waren noch weiß und leuchtete im Licht der Lampe.

„Ich bin noch nie so froh gewesen, dich zu sehen", sagte Valjean.

Trotz des ganzen Unrates trat Javert näher. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, ob es dir gelungen ist, heil zu entkommen." Er strich Valjean kurz über die Wange. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich vor Sorge fast gestorben. Du bist hoffentlich unverletzt?"

„Ich bin nicht verletzt, der Junge braucht allerdings dringend einen Arzt. Er hat eine Schußwunde."

Jetzt erst sah Javert, daß die zweite Gestalt sich nicht mehr mit eigener Kraft aufrecht hielt. Er schien auch nicht mehr wirklich bei Bewußtsein zu sein. Es war unmöglich zu sehen, ob es sich tatsächlich um Marius Pontmercy handelte, es hätte auch jeder andere junge Mann sein können. „Ich nehme ihn dir ab." Javert versuchte, den jungen Mann anzuheben, stellte fest, daß allein die Berührung ausreichte, daß auch er mit Schlamm bedeckt war, und daß der Junge schwerer war, als er aussah. Es war kaum vorstellbar, daß Valjean den Körper meilenweit durch die Kanalisation geschleppt hatte, wenn er selbst ihn kaum anheben konnte.

Halb zog Javert den leblosen Körper durch den Schlamm, halb schob Valjean ihn. Die wenigen Meter bis zum Ausgang waren quälend, aber schließlich erreichten sie das Gitter. „Ein Wagen steht auf der Brücke", sagte Javert, während er versuchte, die beste Methode zu finden, wie sie den Jungen auf die Brücke hinaufschaffen könnten. „Zusammen mit Cosette übrigens."

Valjean hätte beinahe den Körper fallen gelassen. „Cosette ist hier? Das ist kein Ort für sie."

„Das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt. Aber ich fürchte, sie hat einen eigenen Kopf, der sich nicht wirklich darum kümmert, was ziemlich ist." Javert lehnte den Körper des Jungen gegen die Wand neben den Sprossen der Leiter, kletterte einige empor und zog den Jungen zu sich hinauf. Valjean begriff, was er vorhatte, und hob Marius mit jeder Sprosse, die Javert hinaufstieg, etwas höher, bis Javert den Körper über die Balustrade hieven konnte.

Valjean folgte nach oben und hörte als erstes, wie Cosette einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Natürlich mußte sie erschreckt sein, wenn die drei Männer, die sie liebte, von Schlamm bedeckt, der auch noch infernalisch stank, vor ihr standen. „Ich habe in seiner Tasche einen Zettel gefunden, daß er zu einem Großvater M. Gillenormand gebracht werden will", murmelte Valjean, nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war.

Cosette bemerkte den sehr zweifelnden Blick des Kutschers, ob seiner potentiellen Fahrgäste und versprach ihm eine weitere Erhöhung seiner Kosten. So vorsichtig wie möglich schoben Valjean und Javert Marius in die Droschke, Valjean nannte die Adresse, die er auf dem Zettel gelesen hatte, kletterte gefolgt von Javert und Cosette in den Wagen und ließ sich in die Polster fallen.

Er sah zu, wie Cosette den Rock und das Hemd des jungen Mannes aufknöpfte und sichtlich blasser werdend das Blut, das aus der Schußwunde ausgetreten war, und die Wunde selbst untersuchte. Er wollte widersprechen, darauf hinweisen, daß das, was Cosette tat, für ein junges, unverheiratetes Mädchen unpassend war, fühlte sich jedoch viel zu erschöpft. Er schaffte es nur, seinen Kopf an Javerts Schulter zu lehnen. „Ich werde zu alt für sowas", sagte er, während er zu seinem Entsetzen zusah, wie Cosette aus ihrem Unterrock Streifen riß und damit einen Verband improvisierte. „Wer hat ihr eigentlich sowas beigebracht?"

Javerts Anspannung entlud sich in einer Mischung aus Auflachen und fast Schluchzen. „Na, rate mal." Er zog Valjean dichter an sich heran und hoffte, daß niemand die verstohlene Träne in seinem Augenwinkel sah.

Es war nötig, Valjean in der Rue des filles-calvaire zu wecken, denn Alter, Erschöpfung, mangelnder Schlaf und Verlust der Anspannung hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Es gab eine kurze Diskussion darüber, wer am ehesten an der Tür läuten sollte, um möglichst wenig Entsetzen zu wecken. Die Wahl fiel auf Cosette und Javert, die noch am saubersten wirkten, wobei das relativ war.

Der Dienstbote, der die Tür öffnete, war schockiert genug. Aber sobald Javert erklärte, daß Marius Pontmercy schwer verwundet im Wagen liege, brach heftige Geschäftigkeit aus. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Marius ins Haus getragen wurde, und irgendwie war plötzlich Cosette auch im Inneren des Hauses. Valjean und Javert blickten sich verunsichert an. In dem Zustand, in dem sie waren, konnten sie ihr nicht so einfach folgen.

Bevor sie jedoch eine Entscheidung treffen konnten, erschien in der Tür ein sehr alter Mann. „Man hat mir gesagt, daß Sie meinen Enkel nach Hause gebracht haben?" fragte er.

„Wir hatten das Glück, ihm helfen zu können." Valjean sah aus, als wollte er im Boden versinken.

„Ich schulde Ihnen großen Dank, Monsieur. Ich kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen."

„Fauchelevent", erwiderte Valjean fast widerwillig.

„Dann ist die junge Dame Ihre Tochter?" Gillenormand wirkte fast alarmiert.

„Ja." Valjean wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause, den Schlamm abwaschen und schlafen.

„Sie müssen ihr gestatten, bei meinem Enkel zu bleiben."

„Was?" fragte Javert entgeistert.

„Mein Enkel liebt Ihre Tochter, er hat um meinen Segen gebeten, um sie heiraten zu dürfen, und ich habe das verweigert. Ich möchte, daß er, wenn er erwacht, sieht, daß ich jetzt meine Einwilligung gebe. Das wird ihm helfen, gesund zu werden, er hat dann etwas, wofür er wird leben wollen."

„Ich finde es sehr unpassend, wenn sie allein hierbleibt", entgegnete Javert.

„Meine Tochter wohnt ebenfalls hier, sie wird als Chaperon fungieren." Der alte Mann blickte sie bittend an.

Valjean biß sich auf die Lippe. Im Prinzip war es nicht Marius' Großvater allein, der den Jungen auf die Barrikade und in Richtung des immer noch möglichen Todes getrieben hatte. Auch Javert und er hatten ihren Anteil daran. Und wenn der alte Mann meinte, es würde der Genesung helfen... Er hatte schließlich nicht umsonst den Jungen meilenweit durch den Untergrund getragen, sondern weil er für Cosette sein Leben retten wollte. „Ich bin damit einverstanden, daß Cosette zunächst bei Ihnen bleibt", sagte Valjean schweren Herzens. „Ich werde morgen unsere Dienerin mit den notwendigsten Sachen schicken."

„Nicht doch, M. Fauchelevent, Sie müssen auch kommen. Und Sie ebenfalls." Gillenormand wandte sich zu Javert. „Nach allem, was Sie für meinen Enkel getan haben... Sie werden immer willkommen sein in diesem Haus. Sie sind es auch jetzt natürlich."

Javert blickte kurz zu Valjean hinüber, versicherte sich so, daß sie einer Meinung waren, und erwiderte: „Sie werden Verständnis dafür haben, daß wir zunächst nach Hause möchte, um uns zu waschen und etwas zu schlafen. Aber wir werden morgen vorbeikommen, um uns nach dem Befinden von M. le baron zu erkundigen."

„Einverstanden." Gillenormand nickte. „Dann müssen Sie mir in allen Einzelheiten erzählen, wie mein Enkel in diese Situation gekommen ist, und wie Sie ihn gerettet haben."

Diesmal, ohne sich anzublicken, waren Valjean und Javert sich einig, daß sie dem alten Mann sicherlich nicht alle Einzelheiten der letzten Stunden berichten würden.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Der Betrag, den Valjean schließlich vor dem Tor zu ihrem Haus an den Kutscher zahlte, war in Javerts Augen ein kleines Vermögen, aber es war auch offentlich, daß sie es ohne die Kutsche nicht geschafft hätten. Sie taumelte mehr durch den Garten, als sie gingen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so müde gewesen zu sein", sagte Valjean, als sie endlich das Haus betraten.

„Ich möchte betonen, daß die Gerüchte, ich würde nicht schlafen müssen, ziemlich übertrieben sind." Javert begann damit, den Herd anzuheizen. „Ich fürchte, wir werden deine Kleidung nur noch verbrennen können."

Valjean blickte an sich herunter, als sähe er den Schmutz zum ersten Mal. „Du warst schon origineller, um mich aus den Kleidern zu bekommen", meinte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Erstens", Javert konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, das Lächeln zu erwidern, während er auf dem Herd Wasser erhitzte, „befürchte ich, daß ich für soetwas viel zu erschöpft bin, als das da irgendetwas passieren würde, zweitens siehst du aus, als würdest du mittendrin einschlafen, und drittens werde ich dich mit Sicherheit nicht anrühren, bevor du nicht den Schlamm abgewaschen hast. Ich liebe dich, aber du stinkst geradezu infernalisch."

„Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen, wo du überall die Pariser Kloake kleben hast?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging Valjean zur Pumpe und füllte weitere Eimer mit Wasser. „Was wir beide brauchen, dürfte ein Bad sein", sagte er, als er zurückkam. Mühsam quälte er sich aus den Stiefeln und Strümpfen, um letztere naserümpfend in den Ofen zu werfen. Dann säuberte er seine Füße oberflächlich, stieg barfuß die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er nach ihren Nachthemden und Morgenmänteln griff und damit wieder nach unten kam.

Javert hatte inzwischen die Zinkwanne mit Wasser gefüllt, ein Stück Seife geholt sowie einen Schwamm und Badetücher. Da Valjean erneut wirkte, als würde er im Stehen einschlafen, knüpfte Javert ihm Hemd und Hosen auf, schob die Hose herunter und zog das Hemd über Valjeans Kopf. Die Unterkleidung folgte. Dann schob Javert Valjean zur Wanne und nötigte ihn, hineinzusteigen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Aufseufzen und Aufstöhnen ließ sich Valjean im Wasser nieder. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn es das nächste Mal, wenn ich einen Fluchtweg brauche, es nur so etwas wäre wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer, die im Weg ist", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Javert griff nach Seife und Schwamm und begann, Valjeans Rücken und Haare vom Schlamm zu befreien. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der gesamte Schmutz von Valjeans Körper entfernt war. Javert mußte ihn fast wecken, um ihn zum Verlassen der Wanne zu bringen. Wie ein kleines Kind ließ Valjean sich abtrocknen, sein Nachthemd und den Morgenmantel überziehen und schließlich nach oben schicken.

Javert wechselte das Wasser in der Wanne, das so schmutzig war, daß es beim besten Willen nicht noch einmal verwendet werden konnte, zog seine Kleidung aus und nahm ebenfalls ein kurzes Bad. Er war selbst auch tödlich müde, aber immerhin hatte er niemanden über Meilen durch die Kanalisation getragen, sondern hauptsächlich gewartet. Auf der Barrikade auf seine Exekution, danach auf den Fall der Barrikade und schließlich auf Valjean. Und er war immerhin zwölf Jahre jünger, das machte auch etwas aus.

So war er, wenn auch gegen heftigen Protest seines Körpers aus eigener Kraft in der Lage, aus der Wanne zu steigen, sich abzutrocknen und etwas anzuziehen. Die Kraft reichte nicht mehr aus, die Wanne auszuleeren, weswegen Javert, als er langsam die Treppe nach oben stieg, sich fragte, wie sich Toussaint wohl am nächsten Morgen das Vorhandensein einer Wanne mit schwarzem Wasser, welches dazu auch noch übel roch, erklären würde.

Im Schlafzimmer sah Javert, daß Valjean seinen Morgenmantel achtlos über einen Hocker geworfen hatte. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit hängte Javert den Mantel nicht ordentlich auf, sondern warf seinen dazu und kletterte ins Bett. Valjean schien schon fast zu schlafen, spürte jedoch Javerts Anwesenheit schmiegte sich an dessen Körper.

XXX

Es war hell, als Javert erwachte. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, so daß die Sonne blendete. Javert benötigte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er sich befand. Er befürchtete irgendwie, daß die letzten Stunden nur ein Traum gewesen waren, und er gefesselt in der Taverne hinter der Barrikade aufwachen würde.

Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er jedoch Valjeans sehr realen Rücken, der an seine Brust drückte, das Bett unter ihm war definitiv ihr gemeinsames, und die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern erinnerten ihn an die vergangenen Stunden.

Javerts Arm lag besitzergreifend auf Valjeans Brust, und plötzlich war die Erinnerung da an einen anderen Morgen in einem schäbigen Gasthaus irgendwo auf der Strecke zwischen Montreuil und Montfermeil. Gut, damals waren noch ein paar Handschellen im Spiel gewesen, die jetzt fehlten, aber ihre Haltung war ähnlich gewesen.

Sie waren einen langen Weg miteinander gegangen seitdem in jeder Beziehung. Javert war nicht bereit, jetzt Gefahr zu laufen, daß dieser Weg zuende sein mochte. Daß Valjean ihm auf die Barrikade gefolgt war, bewies, daß nicht alles verloren war, und in den Stunden seit der Pont d'Iena waren sie sich so nah gewesen...

Wenn es sein mußte, dann würde Javert um sein Glück kämpfen, aber bevor er das konnte, mußte er wissen, womit er es zu tun hatte. Mit einer wirklichen Gefahr konnte er umgehen, gegen Phantasmen jedoch fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen.

Valjean bewegte sich leicht und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, ein deutliches Zeichen, daß er dabei war aufzuwachen. Javert preßte seine Lippen auf den Übergang zwischen Schulter und Hals. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über Valjeans Brust. Valjean drehte seinen Kopf, öffnete die Augen, blickte Javert an und lächelte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Javert; nach den Anstrengungen des vorherigen Tages wäre es ein Wunder, wenn keine Schäden zurückgeblieben wären.

„Besser als gestern. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich heute einen schwerverletzten Revolutionär irgendwohin tragen könnte." Valjeans Blick verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten, als könnte er sich jetzt an alles erinnern. „Einen. Ich konnte nur einen retten. Es waren soviele, die neben mir gestorben sind. Ich konnte nichts tun. Wenn ich vielleicht länger geblieben wäre, anstatt den Jungen zu retten, dann..."

„...Dann wärst auch du jetzt tot", unterbrach Javert. „Es gab nichts, was du hättest tun können. Diese Schuljungen haben den Tod gesucht, und niemand hätte es verhindern können, daß er sie fand."

„Aber wenn ich versucht hätte, vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden..."

„...Wären sie dennoch gestorben. Es war nicht gewünscht, Gefangene zu machen." Javert wußte, daß er dies eigentlich nicht sagen sollte, aber es war die Wahrheit. „Die Nationalgarde wollte keine Märtyrer in irgendeinem Gefängnis. Ein toter Aufständischer ist hingegen schnell vergessen. In dem Moment, als der Staat die ersten Toten zu beklagen hatte, waren sie verloren." Er beugte sich zu Valjean herunter und küßte ihn. „Es tut mir leid."

Valjeans drehte sich so herum, daß er Javert direkt ansehen konnte. „Laß mich bitte fühlen, daß ich am Leben bin", flüsterte er. „Nach all dem Tod gestern, und Cosette, die uns bald verlassen wird, um zu heiraten, und... Ich will spüren, daß das Leben weitergeht, daß es nicht vorbei ist."

„Warum sollte es vorbei sein?" fragte Javert, sein Jagdinstinkt meldete sich. „Was ist noch, was beschäftigt dich?" Seine Hand glitt unter Valjeans Nachthemd und strich dort spielerisch auf der Innenseite der Schenkel entlang.

„Hör nicht auf. Mach weiter", flehte Valjean.

„Und dann beantwortest du meine Frage?" Javerts zweite Hand schob das Nachthemd immer weiter nach oben.

„Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst, ich werde es dir beantworten."

„Versprochen?" Javert ignorierte Valjeans leisen Protestlaut, als er seine Hände fortnahm, um sich seines eigenen Nachthemds zu entledigen.

„Ja, versprochen." Valjean nutzte die Gelegenheit, sein Nachthemd ganz über den Kopf zu ziehen und dann Javert zu packen und über sich zu zerren.

Nach mehr als acht gemeinsamen Jahren war die schnelle Befriedigung normalerweise einem langsamen, vertrauten Akt gewichen, aber an diesem Morgen war es anders. Ihre Berührungen entbehrten der Raffinesse, denn es ging darum, das Leben zu feiern, daß sie aus der Todesgefahr auf der Barrikade entkommen waren, daß sie sich lebendig fühlten. Der Schmutz, die Todesangst, die Angst, den anderen zu verlieren, die Verzweiflung, alles, war für einige Minuten vergessen, es zählte nur noch, daß sie zusammen waren.

Gleichzeitig hatten beide Männer im Hinterkopf, daß es eine Unterhaltung geben würde im Anschluß, die nicht angenehm sein konnte, so daß sie alles taten, diesen Moment hinauszuzögern. Deswegen dauerte es fast eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie schwer atmend und befriedigt nebeneinander lagen. Die Anstrengung und der vergangene Tag forderten ihren Tribut, indem sie beide für fast eine Stunde noch einmal eindösten.

Schließlich setzte Valjean sich auf und blickte auf Javert hinunter, der den Blick erwiderte. „Du wolltest Antworten."

„Ja." Javert setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes. „Ich weiß, daß du regelmäßig einen anderen Mann siehst."

Für einen sehr langen Moment starrte Valjean Javert an, ungläubig, entsetzt und getroffen. „Ich glaube, daß ist eine Unterhaltung, die ich nicht ohne die erste Tasse Kaffee führen kann", sagte er schließlich.

Javert nickte. Während er sich seinen Morgenmantel überwarf, nach unten ging, eine Kanne Kaffee kochte, und dabei versuchte, die fragenden Blicke von Toussaint zu ignorieren – er betrat das Untergeschoß sonst immer nur vollständig angekleidet – zwang er sich, die Panik, die wie Wellen über ihm zusammen zu schlagen drohte, niederzukämpfen. Der Kaffee schien ewig zu brauchen, und war doch viel zu schnell fertig. Er trug Kanne, Tassen und etwas Milch nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, reichte Valjean die gefüllte Tasse und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen wirklich miteinander reden", sagte Valjean, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und zog das Laken enger um seinen Körper. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du zu der Annahme gekommen bist, es gäbe einen anderen Mann in meinem Leben, aber ich begreife, daß es Indizien gibt, die man so deuten könnte. Ich versichere dir aber, daß es nichts gibt, was mir ferner liegt, als auch nur einen Gedanken an einen anderen Mann zu verschwenden."

Javert hörte die Worte, aber irgendwie drangen sie nicht ganz zu ihm vor. Er umklammerte weiter seine leere Tasse, als wollte er sie im nächsten Moment zerbrechen.

„Als wir damals auf dem Weg nach Montfermeil waren", fuhr Valjean fort, „habe ich dir gesagt, was ich getan habe, um das erste Jahr in Toulon zu überstehen." Er räusperte sich nervös. „Worüber ich nicht gesprochen habe war, was mir zuvor geschehen ist. In einer der ersten Nächte fiel ich vier anderen Gefangenen in die Hände. Es dauerte die ganze Nacht, bis sie von mir abließen. Ich hatte bis zu jener Nacht nicht einmal gewußt, daß Männer soetwas mit einem anderen Mann tun, ich war vollkommen ahnungslos. Hinterher konnte ich mich mehrere Tage kaum rühren und landete im Lazarett. Dort schwor ich, daß mir das nicht noch einmal passieren würde und suchte mir einen Beschützer."

Javert ballte die Fäuste. Er hatte, gerade weil er wußte, was in den Sträflingsquartieren vor sich ging, immer geahnt, was Valjean in den ersten Nächten in Toulon widerfahren war, seit dieser damals erzählt hatte, was er hatte tun müssen, um zu überleben. Trotzdem machte es das nicht leichter, der Erzählung zuzuhören. Außerdem war Javert unklar, worauf Valjean hinauswollte.

„Als wir im letzten Jahr nach Paris zurückkamen, traf ich im Jardin du Luxembourg auf einen dieser vier Männer." Valjeans Stimme klang so gepreßt, daß Javert beinahe befürchtete, der Mann sei getötet und seine Leiche versteckt worden. „Er wollte Geld. Viel Geld. Und ich habe ihn bezahlt, ich bezahle ihn immer noch. Wenn ich nicht bezahle, wird er mich anzeigen. Und dich, weil du natürlich gewußt hast, wer ich bin, mich aber hast fliehen lassen und mich nicht angezeigt hast. Wenn man uns verhaftete, was würde aus Cosette? Sie wäre ruiniert, mit einem Vater und einem Onkel im Bagno."

„Er hat dich erpreßt?" Irgendwie wußte Javert nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, daß es keinen anderen Mann gab, entsetzt über die Tatsache, daß es jemand wagte, Valjean zu erpressen, oder zornig darüber, daß Valjean ihm nichts erzählt hatte. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Javert gab schließlich dem letzten Impuls nach. „Ich hätte den Mann festnehmen können."

„Und dann hätte er geredet, hätte er erzählt, wer ich bin, daß du mit mir zusammenlebst... Sie hätten nur nachdenken müssen, um zu erkennen, daß du mir zur Flucht verholfen hast." Valjean fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Wenn ich es erzählt hätte, hättest du dich gar nicht anders verhalten können, als ihn zu verhaften, weil du an deine Pflicht denkst und erst dann an dich selbst."

„Ja, so ähnlich wie du erst daran denkst, anderen zu helfen und sie zu schützen, bevor du einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendests, ob du dir nicht gerade selbst schadest."

„Das Schlimmste war nicht das Geld, das bedeutet mir nichts. Es ist die Ohnmacht, nichts tun zu können, die ist genauso wie damals, als ich auch nichts tun konnte."

Javert stand auf, stellte seine Tasse ab und ging hinüber zum Bett. „Es wird diesmal keine Ohnmacht geben, denn es gibt mit Sicherheit einen Ausweg. Ich bin sicher, wenn jemand diesen Ausweg finden kann, dann sind es wir beide."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du dich erneut in Gefahr bringst." Valjean griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich ertrage es nicht noch einmal. Die letzten Tage waren mehr als genug."

Javert nahm die Hand zwischen seine. Er wußte nicht, was er tun würde, er wußte nur, daß er etwas tun mußte. Es fiel ihm schwer, keinen Gedanken an das Angebot zu verschwenden, das ihm Montparnasse gemacht hate. Aber eine solche Tat, selbst ausgeführt oder in Auftrag gegeben, kam nicht in Frage. Er konnte kein solches Verbrechen begehen, nicht einmal für Valjean.

Sie könnten jederzeit zurück nach England, Javert wäre sofort bereit gewesen, wieder aus dem Polizeidienst auszuscheiden, aber das ging nicht. Cosette wirkte nicht, als sei sie bereit, die Seite dieses halbtoten Anwalts zu verlassen, und wenn Cosette in Paris blieb, konnte der Erpresser noch immer sein Werk fortsetzen... Madame la baronne de Pontmercy, die Tochter eines Sträflings! Den Skandal würde sie vielleicht überleben, Valjean jedoch sicher nicht.

Kreative und pragmatische Lösungen zu suchen, war niemals Javerts Stärke gewesen, aber es würde einen Weg geben, es mußte einfach. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich in Gefahr zu bringen. Und ich will genausowenig, daß du soetwas tust. Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für irgendwelche Verzweiflungstaten."

Es war ein Pakt, auch wenn unklar war, was sie gerade vereinbart hatten, und er wurde mit einem langen Kuß besiegelt.

XXX

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als sich Javert und Valjean zum Haus in der Rue des filles du calvaire machten. Trotz des Gespräches, trotz des Erpressers, der hinter irgendeiner Ecke lauern mochte, fühlte sich Javert merkwürdig leicht und beschwingt. Es gab keinen Rivalen, es würde niemals einen geben, dessen war er sicher, Valjeans Herz gehörte ihm allein.

Die Atmosphäre, die über der Stadt lag, wirkte, als habe es die letzten Tage nicht gegeben. Die Sonne schien, die größten Schäden des Aufstandes waren beseitigt, die direkt betroffenen Menschen versorgten ihre Wunden nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Der Eindruck änderte sich allerdings, als sie das Haus von Marius' Großvater erreichten. Es herrschte zwar Geschäftigkeit, aber diese war gedrückt, leise. Immerhin gab es keine Anzeichen davon, daß es sich um ein Trauerhaus handelte.

Sie wurden ohne Schwierigkeiten eingelassen. M. Gillenormand erwartete sie im Salon. „Ah, Messieurs, das ist doch ein entschiedener Fortschritt zu heute nacht. Sie sehen tatsächlich ganz manierlich aus, Mlle Fauchelevent hatte damit also recht."

„Wir möchten uns erkundigen, wie es Ihrem Enkel geht." Valjean brannte darauf, Cosette zu sehen, aber natürlich gehörte es sich, daß er erst nach dem Befinden des Patienten fragte.

„Er ist noch immer bewußtlos." Gillenormands Miene verdüsterte sich. „Der Arzt, dieser Stümper, sieht sich nicht in der Lage, eine Prognose zu stellen. Aber wenn mein Enkel aufwacht, ist das Ihnen zu verdanken. Und Ihrer Tochter. Sie hat schon das gesamte Kommando im Krankenzimmer übernommen."

„Ich hoffe, sie hat Sie nicht verärgert damit."

„Verärgert? Unsinn! Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Marius ein solches Mädchen heiraten will, wäre es mir egal gewesen, ob sie Familie oder Vermögen hat. Genauso eine Frau braucht er." Gillenormand war geradezu überschwenglich. „Wo hatte sie sich nur all die Jahre versteckt?"

Javert unterdrückte seinen Hang zur Wahrheit, um nicht zu antworten: „Die eine Hälfte ihres Lebens in einer dreckigen Taverne im Nirgendwo, die andere Hälfte in einer Armenschule in England." Vermutlich hätte das den alten Mann doch verwirrt.

„Wir haben die letzten Jahre in London gelebt", antwortete Valjean stattdessen diplomatischer. „Wir haben ein paar Sachen für Cosette mitgebracht."

„Oh, sie ist oben, bei unserem Patienten, gehen Sie einfach hinauf. Meine Tochter ist auch dort, sie paßt auf, daß der Anstand gewahrt bleibt, wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, daß irgendetwas unziemliches geschehen könnte in dem Zustand, in dem mein Enkel ist."

Valjean und Javert verabschiedeten sich vorerst und gingen die große Treppe nach oben. Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer war halb geöffnet, so daß sie Cosettes Stimme hören konnten. „Kopfschüttelnd blickte Jevard dem Fuchs hinterher." Offensichtlich unterhielt sie den Patienten mit einem neuen Kapitel von „Le loup et le renard". „Es war schwer vorstellbar, daß dieser gefährliche Kriminelle eine so wertvolle Beute wie den Onyx des Grafen einfach liegengelassen hatte. Erst als der Wolf den Stein näher betrachtete, stellte er fests, daß es sich um Jett handelte. In einem unbeobachtete Moment mußte der Fuchs den Stein gegen eine billige Imitation ausgetauscht haben. ‚Na, warte', knurrte der Wolf, ‚irgendwann bekomme ich dich zu fassen.' Papa, Javert." Cosette hatte jetzt ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, sprang aus ihrem Sessel beim Bett auf und stürmte auf sie zu. Sie umarmte erst Valjean, dann Javert, während sie unaufhörlich plapperte über den Zustand des blassen jungen Mannes in dem Bett.

An Javert gingen die Worte einfach vorbei, denn während sie von dem Onyx und dem Stück Jett erzählt hatte, war da plötzlich eine Idee gewesen, noch vollkommen roh und ungeschliffen, verrückt, tollkühn, eigentlich eher Valjeans würdig, aber dazu viel zu ruchlos. Er mußte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken...


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis Marius endgültig außer Gefahr war. Der Arzt schrieb sich diesen Erfolg auf die Fahnen, doch Marius wußte, daß es daran lag, daß Cosette die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben war, und er außerdem unbedingt hatte wissen wollen, wie die Geschichten, die sie erzählte, ausgingen. Die waren mindestens so spannend wie die Geschichten von diesem Cosmo Gardiner.

Als Marius nicht mehr den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen mußte, war es Zeit für Cosette, in die Rue Plumet zurückzukehren. Es wäre unziemlich gewesen, wenn sie weiterhin unter einem Dach mit ihrem Verlobten geblieben wäre, auch wenn M Gillenormand ihre Abwesenheit fast ebenso bedauerte wie sein Enkel. Niemand zweifelte daran, daß spätestens im Winter, wenn Marius wieder vollends auf den Beinen sein würde, die Heirat stattfände.

Es hatte inzwischen auch schon mehrere diskrete Gespräche zwischen Valjean und M. Gillenormand gegeben hinsichtlich Mitgift und Ehevertrag. Bei aller Wertschätzung für Cosette war Gillenormand erleichert, daß sein Enkel keine arme Kirchenmaus heiraten würde, wenn sie schon aus keiner bekannten Familie stammte, sondern nur einen reichen Vater und einen Polizistenonkel aufweisen konnte.

Valjean war sehr froh, Cosette wieder zuhause zu haben, auch wenn er wußte, daß die Zeit nur geborgt war. Es war schließlich abzusehen, daß sie bald endgültig in die Rue des filles du calvaire ziehen würde als Mme la baronne Pontmercy. Er versuchte, soviel Zeit wie möglich mit Cosette zu verbringen, ließ sich von ihr zu Schneidern und Putzmachern schleppen, und konnte dabei niemals den Schatten verscheuchen, der über ihnen lag.

Es war schon schlimm genug, daß Cosette bald nicht mehr bei ihnen leben würde, aber was sollte werden, wenn Piland herausbekäme, wen sie heiraten wollte? Die Vorstellung, wie dieser auch noch versuchen würde, Marius' Familie zu erpressen, war entsetzlich. Würde Marius Cosette überhaupt noch heiraten wollen, wenn er erfuhr, wer ihr Vater war?

Bislang hatte Piland noch keine weiteren Forderungen gestellt über den Betrag hinaus, den Valjean jeden Monat abliefern sollte, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dahinter kommen würde, daß da noch mehr zu holen sein könnte. Nächtelang lag Valjean in Javerts Armen wach und grübelte. Vielleicht gab es irgendwann keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als Pontmercy die Wahrheit zu sagen und dann aus Cosettes Leben zu verschwinden...

Javert würde ihn begleiten, dessen war er sicher, aber das Leben, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten, ein weiteres Mal hinter sich zu lassen, würde schwerfallen. Javert wurde auch nicht jünger, so daß es unwahrscheinlich war, daß er ein weiteres Mal eine Tätigkeit bei der Polizei finden würde.

Javert spürte, daß der Druck zunahm. Wenn er seinen Plan wirklich umsetzen wollte, dann mußte er langsam damit beginnen. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie er den Mann finden sollte. Er wollte Valjean nicht nach dem Namen oder einer Beschreibung fragen, denn dann würde er erklären müssen, was er vorhatte, und das konnte er nicht. Valjean würde versuchen, das zu verhindern. Es war andereseits nicht möglich, die Unwahrheit zu sagen. So blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, er mußte sich Hilfe holen, auch wenn er das nicht gerne tat, zumal die einzige Person, die den Erpresser ansonsten gesehen hatte, ein gefährlicher Krimineller war.

Javert hatte seinen Dienst längst wieder aufgenommen. Auf seinen Streifen durch Paris ließ er das eine oder andere Subjekt wissen, daß er auf der Suche nach Montparnasse war, und er jeden Montagabend gegen acht Uhr auf der Pont-au-change auf diesen warten würde.

Javert war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Montparnasse nicht am ersten Abend erscheinen würde, doch er war auf der Brücke, denn er war sich genauso sicher, daß Montparnasse sich überzeugen würde, daß es sich nicht um eine Falle handelte. Auch am zweiten Montag erschien Montparnasse nicht; offensichtlich ein kleines Machtspielchen, um zu zeigen, wer das Sagen hatte. Schließlich am dirtten Montag tauchte Montparnasse fast wie aus dem Nichts neben Javert auf. „Haben Sie sich jetzt doch entschieden, wegen Ihres Rivalen etwas zu unternehmen?" fragte er leise.

„Ähm", machte Javert.

Monatparnasse schien das als Bestätigung zu nehmen. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche, M. l'inspecteur? Mir eilt ja der Ruf voraus, daß meine präferierte Waffe ein Messer ist, aber wenn Sie etwas anderes bevorzugen, läßt sich das sicher einrichten."

„Ich will wissen, wo er wohnt", erwiderte Javert. „Ich will wissen, wo er sich gewöhnlich aufhält."

„Oh, Sie wollen es selber erledigten?" Montparnasse lachte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Vertraue niemanden, wenn du es auch selbst tun kannst, was?"

„So ungefähr. Kannst du ihn finden?"

„Inspektor, also bitte. Natürlich kann ich ihn finden. Ich kann so ziemlich jeden finden." Montparnasse grinste. „Die Frage ist doch vielmehr, was kann ich dafür bekommen?"

„Wieviel willst du?"

„Nicht wieviel, sondern was", verbesserte Montparnasse.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich würde wegsehen, wenn du eine Straftat begehst, liegst du falsch. Ich meine, wirklich, wie alt bist du? Und du hast bereits zwei Drittel des Code criminale auf dem Kerbholz. Nur weil man dich bisher nicht erwischt hat, heißt das nicht, daß ich das nicht weiß."

Montparnasse seufzte betont übertrieben. „Für wie naiv halten Sie mich eigentlich? Ich weiß, daß man Sie nicht dazu bekommen kann, im richtigen Moment wegzuschauen. Ich möchte das Gegenteil. Ich möchte, daß Sie einen flüchtigen Straftäter verhaften."

Javert zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Natürlich war ihm klar, daß Montparnasse nicht von Valjean sprechen konnte, aber dennoch fühlte er sich ertappt.

„Sie haben ihn bereits festgenommen, aber er ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen. Schaffen Sie bitte dringend Thenardier wieder dahin, wohin er gehört."

„Ich dachte, ihr seid Partner."

„Wohl kaum. Er denkte, er könnte sagen, wo es lang geht, als wäre er der Anführer von Patron-minette. Dabei gehört er nicht einmal richtig dazu." Auf Montparnasses Gesicht lag ehrliche Abscheu und Verachtung. „Ich habe seine Tochter gemocht, und er hat sie in der Gosse verrecken lassen. Ich habe seinen Sohn gemocht, und er hat ihn auf die Straße gesetzt, so daß er diesen blödsinnigen Barrikadentod gestorben ist. Er hat drei weitere Kinder, und ich will nicht, daß es denen ähnlich geht."

„Montparnasse, der Wohltäter? Verzeih, daß ich das schwer glauben kann."

„Seine Tochter hat mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, sein Sohn war mein Freund. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die mir wichtig waren. Ich bin ihnen was schuldig. Wenigstens ihre Geschwister sollen es besser haben."

„Indem du dich um sie kümmerst?" Javert lachte humorlos. „Was soll dann aus ihnen schon werden? Gesetzestreue Bürger wohl kaum."

„Eher nicht, aber sie werden am Leben bleiben, genug zu essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf haben. Das ist mehr, als sie jetzt erwarten können. Verhaften Sie mir Thenardier, und wir sind quitt."

Javert spürte, daß irgendwie ein Geschäft mit einem Kriminellen anrüchig war, aber er konnte nichts falsches daran finden, einen gefährlichen Straftäter auf der Flucht zu verhaften – solange es sich dabei nicht um Valjean handelte. Selbst, wenn Thenardier nicht ausgebrochen wäre, gab es genug Dinge, für die er hinter Gittern gehörte, der Überfall auf Valjean und nicht zuletzt die Mißhandlungen von Cosette damals in Montfermeil waren ausreichende Gründe, warum der Mann aus dem Verkehr gezogen gehörte. So sein Plan funktionierte, würde es auch keinerlei Unterschied machen, ob Thenardier dann erzählte, daß er den wohlhabenden M. Fauchelevent irgendwann in Ketten gesehen hatte, weil der Fall des Sträflings 24601 längst abgeschlossen sein würde.

Javert nickte zustimmend.

XXX

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verfolgte Javert sämtliche Spuren im Fall Thenardier. Er las Akten, um Hinweise auf Unterschlüpfe zu erhalten, er sprach mit Informanten und Kollegen und hatte bald eine gute Vorstellung, wo er sich aufhalten mochte. Eine Verhaftung kam jedoch erst in Frage, wenn das Problem mit Valjeans Erpresser gelöst sein würde.

Er saß gerade mit Valjean und Cosette am Frühstückstisch, als Toussaint ein Kuvert hereinbrachte, welches ein Junge abgegeben hatte. Auf dem Umschlag stand sein Name. Darin befanden sich nichts weiter als ein Name und eine Adresse.

Javert atmete tief ein und aus. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Er blickte Valjean von der Seite an, wie dieser zuhörte, wie Cosette über die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen plauderte. Wie immer schien Valjean zu wissen, daß Javert ihn ansah, denn er wandte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Es war dieses Lächeln, das Javert endgültig davon überzeugte, daß er tun mußte, was er vorhatte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wenn er das, was sie hier hatten, wirklich bewahren wollte.

Nach dem Frühstück verließ Javert das Haus. Er trat seinen Dienst an, erledigte an seinem Schreibtisch einige Berichte und begab sich auf Streife. Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte, war er gern nah dran am Geschehen. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn fast automatisch in die Nähe der Anschrift, die er am Morgen erhalten hatte.

Es war alles andere als eine gute Gegend, und im Stillen dachte Javert, daß der Mann das erpreßte Geld vielleicht doch in eine bessere Unterkunft hätte investieren sollen. Das Zimmer, was der Mann bewohnte, lag über einer Bäckerei, was Javert in Anbetracht der gesamten Situation irgendwie unpassend fand; die Bäckerei machte nicht den Eindruck, als könne man dort Brot kaufen, das man ohne bleibende Schäden verzehren könnte. Das Zimmer hatte nur einen Zugang, wenn man von einem kleinen Fenster absah, das als Fluchtweg denkbar ungeeignet schien; der Mann war schließlich kein Jean Valjean.

Erwartungsgemäß war niemand zu Hause. Javert streifte für die nächsten zwei Stunden durch die nähere Umgebung, sah ein paar dunkle Gestalten sich in einer Taverne treffen, die sicherlich einmal eine Razzia vertragen könnte, und notierte sich einige verdächtige Vorgänge für spätere Ermittlungen.

Endlich, am späteren Nachmittag, sah Javert, wie ein Mann, auf den alles zutraf, was Valjean und Montparnasse berichtet hatten, das Haus betrat. Javert wartete, bis der Mann in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, dann folgte er ihm. Energisch klopfte Javert an die Tür. „Öffne, Piland, ich weiß, daß du da bist."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Tür ein Stück weit geöffnet wurde. „Es gibt nichts, was die Polizei mit mir zu besprechen hätte, ich habe meinen gelben Schein, ich bin sauber."

Statt einer Antwort drückte Javert mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Tür und erzwang so einen Einlaß.

Piland wich zurück und wurde eine Nuance blasser, als er erkannte, daß er nicht irgendeinen Polizisten vor sich hatte.

„Ich denke, wir zwei haben uns zu unterhalten", sagte Javert, schloß die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, um den Ausgang zu versperren.

„Was haben Sie vor, Inspektor? Wollen Sie etwa auch noch etwas zu meinem Einkommen beitragen?" Piland war nicht bereit, sich geschlagen zu geben. „Immerhin haben wir ja die Gunst des gleichen Mannes genossen. Ziert er sich immer noch so?"

Javerts Hand schloß sich um einen Schlagstock. Es kostete ihn einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner berühmten Selbstbeherrschung, um zu verhindern, daß Stock und Pilands Gesicht nähere Bekanntschaft miteinander machten. „Nun, ich bin hier, um eine Verhaftung vorzunehmen."

„Sie wollen mich verhaften? Weswegen?"

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Erpressung ist ein Verbrechen."

„Und angenommen, Sie verhaften mich, was hindert mich daran, alles zu erzählen, was ich über 24601 weiß? Und über Sie?"

„Ich hatte bereits ein sehr verlockendes Angebot eines Verbrechers, dich zu beseitigen." Javert ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie angespannt er war. „Aber ich habe mich entschlossen, dich deiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Ich werde dich verhaften, daran geht kein Weg vorbei. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht daran hindern, über Jean Valjean zu reden. Nur wird das unweigerlich zur Folge haben, daß jedes einzelne Detail deiner Erpressung bekannt wird. Valjean ist dann längst über alle Berge. Aber du, du bist ein rückfälliger Straftäter mit einem gelben Zettel, ein Bewährungsversager, der neue Straftaten begangen hat. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Ein Rendezvous mit Madame la Guillotine."

Piland wirkte auf einmal unsicher. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Offenlegung der Erpressung tatsächlich eine Option für den Inspektor sein könnte.

„Ich könnte dich allerdings auch unter dem Namen des langgesuchten Verbrechers Jean Valjean festnehmen. Ihr habt etwas das gleiche Alter, ich vermute, du hast auch ein Brandzeichen für Sträflinge, es wäre somit überzeugend. Auch Jean Valjean ist ein Bewährungsversager, aber er hat als Bürgermeister von Montreuil eine ermüdend lange Liste guter Taten aufzuweisen, so daß man sicher davon absehen wird, ihn hinzurichten, und ihn nur nach Toulon zurückschickt."

„Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie denken, daß ich das mitmache. Oder daß es nicht auffallen wird."

„Es wird nicht auffallen, denn ich bin der einzige Polizist in dieser Stadt, der sich noch überhaupt an Jean Valjean erinnern dürfte. Und du wirst das mitmachen, weil du nur die Wahl zwischen Tod und Gefängnis hast, denn festnehmen werde ich dich auf jeden Fall."

„Sie meinen das tatsächlich ernst!"

„Ich bin nicht wirklich für meine Scherze bekannt." Javert zog die Handschellen aus seiner Tasche. „Wirst du dich jetzt festnehmen lassen, oder müssen wir so eine Szene aufführen, in der du versuchst, an mir vorbeizukommen, ich dich daran hindere, indem ich dir meinen Stock überziehe, und dich dann zum Revier bringe?"

Piland warf einen Blick auf den Schlagstock, dann auf Javerts entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und dann wieder auf den Stock. Wie die meisten Erpresser war er in der Tiefe seines Inneren ein Feigling. Zudem war ihm bewußt, daß sein Gegenüber durchaus ein persönliches Interesse an der Sache hatte, er würde also vielleicht härter zuschlagen als nötig. Piland streckte Javert seine Hände entgegen.

Javert drehte den Mann mit einem verächtlichen Laut herum, zog ihm die Arme nach hinten und fesselte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken. „Hast du dich schon entschieden, wie dein Name zukünftig sein wird?"

„Verdammt, Inspektor, das können Sie doch nicht tun."

„Du siehst doch, daß ich kann." Javert packte den Mann am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer. „Und, hast du deine Wahl getroffen?"

Es war wohl dieser Augenblick, als Piland deutlich wurde, daß der Polizist ihn tatsächlich zum Palais de justice brachte. „Hören Sie, lassen Sie mich gehen, und ich werde verschwinden, ich werde Ihren Freund nie wieder belästigen."

„Ginge es allein um die Erpressung, würde ich vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment darüber nachdenken", erwiderte Javert und fügte hinzu, „um es dann zu verwerfen. Aber das war ja nicht alles, wofür du ungestraft davonkämst. Ich weiß genau, was du in Toulon mit Valjean und wer weiß wie vielen anderen Neuankömmlingen getan hast. Ich weiß, was Valjean getan hat, damit er dir und deinesgleichen entkommen konnte. Und deswegen denke ich nicht daran, dich gehen zu lassen. Also, wer bist du?"

„Jean Valjean", brachte Piland zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „ich bin Jean Valjean."

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, daß ich diesen Satz jemals wieder sagen würde", sagte Javert mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Du bist festgenommen, Jean Valjean."

XXX

Fast war es zu einfach gewesen, Piland im Palais de justice abzuliefern, ihn dort ein Geständnis ablegen zu lassen, daß er Jean Valjean sei, der während seiner Bewährung untergetaucht war, der einem kleinen Savoyarden Geld gestohlen und eine ganze Stadt genarrt hatte. Piland unterzeichnete das Geständnis, so daß nur noch über das Strafmaß würde verhandelt werden müssen.

Gisquet zeigte sich beeindruckt von diesem Fahndungserfolg, er fand es außergewöhnlich, eine Akte nach so vielen Jahren doch noch schließen zu können.

So war Javert außergewöhnlich guter Laune, als er nach Hause ging. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, daß er sich wegen der Beugung des Gesetzes schlecht fühlen würde, denn schließlich hatte er jemanden verhaftet für eine Tat, die er nicht begangen hatte, anstatt ihn für eine Tat festzunehmen, der er tatsächlich schuldig war. Doch stattdessen fühlte Javert sich gut. Wenn auch das Gesetz gebeugt worden war, der Gerechtigkeit war Genüge getan worden.

Das einzige, woran er zweifelte, war Valjeans Reaktion darauf. Dieser hatte schon einmal alles auf Spiel gesetzt, um einen falschen Valjean vor einer Verurteilung zu bewahren. Allerdings hatte es sich damals bei Champmathieu um einen einfachen Apfeldieb gehandelt, nicht um einen notorischen Verbrecher. Es konnte keinen Unterschied machen, ob ein Mann für etwas bestraft wurde, was er nicht begangen hatte, wenn er unbestraft blieb für das, was er getan hatte. Und endlich war Valjean frei, wenn offiziell Jean Valjean im Bagno war.

Javert erreichte das Haus und stürmte fast in den Salon, wo er Cosette und ihr allgegenwärtiges Büchlein vorfand. „Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Er wollte noch etwas mit M. Gillenormand besprechen wegen des Ehevertrages." Cosette ließ ihr Büchlein sinken. „Er hat allerdings erst davon gesprochen, als er den Brief da drüben erhalten hat." Sie deutete auf ein Papier auf dem Kaminsims. „Ich fand es merkwürdig, daß er vorher nichts davon gesagt hat."

Javert runzelte die Stirn. Er griff nach dem Brief. Wenn Valjean gewollt hätte, daß der Brief nicht gesehen werden sollte, hätte er ihn mitgenommen. Javert entfaltete das Papier und las. „Der Preis hat sich gerade verdoppelt", stand dort in wenig geübter Handschrift. „Da Deine Tochter in den Adel einheiraten möchte, wird mein Schweigen teurer." Er stöhnte hörbar auf. Während er Piland festgenommen hatte, war bereits eine neue Forderung von diesem bei Valjean eingegangen. Wenn diese Valjean dazu brachte, in die Rue des filles du calvaire zu eilen, konnte das nur eines bedeuten.

Valjean wollte etwas gestehen, wofür es keinen Grund gab, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr, was eventuell sie alle unglücklich machen konnte.

„Cosette", erklärte Javert mit erzwungener Ruhe, „wir müssen sofort deinem Vater folgen, bevor er eine große Dummheit begeht."


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Den Brief mit der erhöhten Forderung zu erhalten, war für Valjean ein Schock gewesen. Er registrierte zunächst gar nicht den Inhalt, sondern als erstes ein Eindringen des Übels an den Ort, an dem er sich sicher fühlte, an dem seine Tochter lebte. Erst in einem zweiten Schritt begriff Valjean, daß Piland jetzt wußte, wen Cosette heiraten wollte.

Die Drohung, ohne höhere Zahlungen einen Skandal zu verursachen, löste Entsetzen bei Valjean aus. Vorher war es um ihn gegangen, doch jetzt bedrohte dieser Mann auch noch und tatsächlich Cosettes Glück. Das mußte um jeden Preis geschützt werden, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er dies tun sollte. Er selbst sah sich bereits irgendwo weit fort, erneut auf der Flucht, vorzugsweise mit Javert, aber Cosette konnte er nicht zumuten, sich von ihrem Liebsten zu trennen.

Es blieb somit nichts anderes übrig, als dafür Sorge zu tragen, daß sie in Paris blieb und sich von ihr zu trennen. Er würde Marius und dessen Großvater sagen, was er war, erklären, daß Cosette von all dem nichts wußte und niemals erfahren dürfte, und sodann aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Er würde erklären, daß er gar nicht Cosettes Vater war, sondern nur ein Freund ihrer Familie, der sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern aufgezogen hatte. Seine Taten würden somit nicht auf sich zurückfallen, Piland konnte ihr nicht schaden, wenn es keine Verbindung mehr gab zwischen ihnen. Selbst Marius' Großvater würde ohne weiteres darüber hinwegsehen, wenn Cosette eine reiche Frau war, weil er ihr sein Vermögen überschreiben würde.

Valjean hatte die Gedanken eine halbe Stunde lang hin und her geschoben, bis er zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, die einzige mögliche Lösung gefunden zu haben. Er murmelte gegenüber Cosette etwas von letzten Details für den Ehevertrag und war im nächsten Moment auf dem Weg in die Rue des filles du calvaire.

Als er dort ankam, wirkten Marius und M. Gillenormand bestenfalls irritiert über sein unerwartetes Erscheinen; was Mlle Gillenormand dachte, wußte sowieso niemand. Marius erkundigte sich sofort, ob es Cosette gutginge, was Valjean deutlich machte, wie befremdlich sein Besuch wirken mochte. Nach dem Austausch einiger Floskeln über den jeweiligen Gesundheitszustand, das Wetter und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, räusperte Valjean sich. „Ich bin heute nicht hierher gekommen, um einen Höflichkeitsbesuch zu machen. Ich muß etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, Sie vor einer Gefahr warnen."

Marius begann, nervös mit seinen Rockknöpfen herumzuspielen. Hatte man etwa seitens staatlicher Autoritäten festgestellt, daß der junge Mann, der gedroht hatte, eine Explosion herbeizuführen, die Barrikade überlebt hatte? Wollte Cosettes Vater ihn warnen, weil er über Inspektor Javert erfahren hatte, daß Marius Gefahr drohte?

„Vor vielen Jahren, fast vierzig sind es, wurde ein Mann namens Jean Valjean wegen Diebstahls verhaftet", begann Vajean und stellte fest, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu sprechen. „Er verbrachte neunzehn Jahre im Bagno von Toulon. Als man ihn schließlich auf Bewährung entließ, verschwand er. Er lebte unter falschem Namen unentdeckt, doch jetzt...", Valjean mußte schlucken. Es war kaum möglich weiterzusprechen, während sein Publikum offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er hinauswollte. Vielleicht war es doch einfacher, wenn er es geradeheraus sagte. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich werde erpreßt. Die früheren Taten von Jean Valjean..."

„...Spielen heute keine Rolle mehr", unterbrach Javerts Stimme von der Tür zum Salon, während er nach Atem rang. Cosette stand hinter ihm, ebenfalls atemlos. Sie hatten zwar eine Droschke genommen, die Treppen im Haus waren sie jedoch gerannt, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. „Er wurde heute erneut verhaftet."

„Er wurde was?" Valjean war sich unsicher, ob er gerade richtig gehört hatte.

„Ich habe Jean Valjean heute nachmittag festnehmen können", wiederholte Javert, diesmal mit einem beschwörenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Er wird so schnell niemanden mehr erpressen."

„Ist das nicht wundervoll, Papa?" Cosettes Stimme hatte den gleichen beschwörenden Unterton.

„Das sind in der Tat gute Nachrichten", erwiderte Valjean lahm. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas Entscheidendes nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Es war wirklich sehr fürsorglich, daß Sie versucht haben, uns zu warnen", sagte Gillenormand. „ich verstehe allerdings nicht, womit man nun ausgerechnet Sie erpressen könnte, mein lieber Fauchelevent."

Beinahe hätte Valjean sich verschluckt. Er war nur wenige Worte davon entfernt gewesen, alles zu offenbaren, seine gesamte Vergangenheit. Wie es seiner Natur entsprach, wären dabei selbstverständlich die positiven Seiten vernachlässigt worden. Doch jetzt erwartete Gillenormand eine Antwort. Auch Marius und seine Tante blickten neugierig. Hilflos tauschte er einen Blick mit Javert.

Dieser war ebenfalls verunsichert. Er hatte sich alles so ausgemalt, aber auf eine solche indiskrete Frage war er nicht gefaßt gewesen. „Es gibt tatsächlich ein dunkles Geheimnis," begann Javert. Für einen Moment war er versucht, ihre Beziehung vor Cosettes zukünftiger Familie zu gestehen. Aber würde man nicht vielleicht eher einen reformierten Straftäter akzeptieren als einen Mann, der einen anderen Mann liebte? Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, da ergriff Cosette das Wort.

„Es ist meine Schuld, fürchte ich", sagte sie und wirkte dabei ungewohnt kleinlaut. „Ich wollte nicht, daß es bekannt wird, daher habe ich ein Geheimnis darum gemacht. Papa und Javert wußten natürlich Bescheid."

„Cosette...", begann Valjean, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sie getan haben mochte. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa ihre uneheliche Geburt und ihre ersten Jahre in einer üblen Kaschemme gestehen?

„Nein, Papa, es ist in Ordnung, ich sollte ein solches Geheimnis nicht vor meinem Verlobten haben. Marius, ich veröffentliche Geschichten unter einem Pseudonym in Zeitschriften. Einem männlichen Pseudonym. Ich bin Cosmo Gardiner."

Beinahe hätte Javert laut gelacht. Er hatte keine Sekunde nachgedacht, daß dieser Umstand ein Geheimnis sein könnte, doch Cosette hatte mit unglaublicher Geistesgegenwart die Situation gerettet.

In Valjeans Augen standen Tränen. Der Mann, den er liebte, und ihre Tochter hatten ihn gerade davor bewahrt, etwas zu tun, was ihn unglücklich gemacht hätte.

„Der Autor von den ‚Loup et renard'-Geschichten?" brachte Marius fassungslos hervor.

„Ja, genau", Cosette lächelte stolz und ein bißchen trotzig. „Ich habe mein halbes Leben geschrieben, und jetzt habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie Menschen es lesen können. Und ich werde sogar dafür bezahlt", fügte sie hinzu, als überrasche sie dieser Umstand noch immer. „Ich habe schon ein paar hundert Francs verdient."

Marius wirkte, als müsse er erst einmal verdauen, daß seine Verlobte nicht nur ein größeres Erbe besaß als er selbst, sondern auch höhere Einkünfte erzielte. „Und ich Idiot habe noch gedacht, deine Geschichten seien viel besser als die von M. Gardiner."

„Du hast erkannt, daß ich mich beim Schreiben fortentwickle." Cosette war jetzt sehr ernsthaft. „Du wirst doch nicht mir das Schreiben verbieten wollen?"

Alle Augen wandten sich Marius zu. „Wie käme ich dazu? Es waren doch diese Geschichten, die mir geholfen haben, aus der Bewußtlosigkeit wieder zu erwachen. Ich bestehe sogar darauf, daß du weiterschreibst."

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen errötete Cosette vor Freude.

„Na, da haben Sie uns ja ein gar zu düsteres Geheimnis enthüllen wollen, mein lieber Fauchelevent", meinte M. Gillenormand, und nur wer genau hinhörte, hätte erkennen können, daß er mit keinem Wort glaubte, daß Cosettes Schreiberei tatsächlich das Geheimnis gewesen war. Aber wer war er, hierüber etwas zu sagen? Der Mann war der Lebensretter seines Enkels, der Vater des bezaubernden Wesens, was seinen Enkel wieder ins Leben zurückgeführt hatte. Sollte er doch sein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn er wollte.

XXX

Sie gingen zu Fuß nach Hause, die beiden Männer und das Mädchen, wie sie so häufig es in der Vergangenheit getan hatten. Nur war das Mädchen jetzt fast erwachsen, und die Männer gingen auch nicht mehr als jemand „in den besten Jahren" durch.

Javert hatte die erste Hälfte des Weges damit zugebracht, Valjean zu erklären, wie es sein konnte, daß Jean Valjean verhaftet worden war.

Der echte Jean Valjean staunte noch immer darüber, daß damit alle seine Befürchtungen zuende waren. Piland war keine Gefahr mehr, nach Valjean würde nicht mehr gesucht werden.

Es war vielleicht ein wenig peinlich gewesen, daß Valjean Javert unvermittelt in einen Hauseingang gezogen und ihn geküßt hatte. Cosette hatte sich bemüht, die Szene mit ihren Röcken zu verdecken, was natürlich ein albernes Unterfangen war bei zwei großgewachsenen Männern. Aber es war bereits dunkel, und niemand war aufmerksam geworden. Schließlich hatte sich Javert sanft losgemacht, und sie hatten ihren Weg fortgesetzt.

„Du wirst ihm irgendwann die Wahrheit sagen müssen", sagte Valjean nach einer Weile. „Du kannst deinen Mann nicht dauerhaft belügen."

„Ich weiß." Cosette seufzte. „Er wird damit fertig werden, ich bin davon überzeugt. Du bist sein Lebensretter, alles andere ist nicht von Interesse. Aber ich möchte es ihm erklären, wenn wir allein sind, ohne seinen Großvater und seine Tante."

„Das halte ich für eine weise Entscheidung."

Sie erreichten ihr Haus, und Cosette zog sich kurz darauf in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie fassungslos ich immer noch bin, daß du das getan hast", sagte Valjean. Ich meine, das muß doch gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, jemanden unter falschem Namen zu verhaften."

„Es verstößt gegen das Gesetz, einen Unschuldigen wissentlich zu verhaften", berichtigte Javert. „Einen Schuldigen unter einem falschen Namen festzunehmen, ist sicherlich keine Verhaftung entlang der Buchstaben des Gesetzes, aber der Fall ist da auch nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt."

„Hättest du dir vorstellen können vor zehn Jahren, daß du soetwas sagen würdest?"

„Vor zehn Jahren hätte ich mir ja auch dich, so wie du in Montreuil warst oder heute bist, nicht vorstellen können." Javert runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war ein bißchen phantasielos, oder?"

„Ja, und ich liebe dich trotzdem". Valjean streckte seine Hand nach Javert aus. „Und wenn du mich jetzt nach oben begleitest, könnte ich dir auch ganz in Ruhe zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir bin."

Javert ergriff die Hand. „Ich sehe dem mit großen Erwartungen entgegen." Sie gingen die Treppen nach oben.

Kaum hatte sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen, schob Valjean Javert gegen die Tür und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und an seiner Kleidung zu zerren.

„Wenn du willst, daß das hier noch etwas länger dauert, solltest du etwas langsamer vorgehen", keuchte Javert. „Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist für heute dadurch aufgebraucht, daß ich Piland verhaftet und nicht noch verprügelt oder in die Seine geworfen habe."

Valjean hielt für einen Moment in seinem Tun inne. „Du warst versucht, soetwas zu tun?" Er fuhr mit der Hand durch Javerts Haare.

„Ich war selbst überrascht." Javert schob Valjeans Rock von dessen Schultern. „Aber mein Verstand funktioniert nicht einwandfrei, wenn es um dich geht. Er sagt mir dann Dinge..."

„Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob wir ihn zum Schweigen bringen können", erwiderte Valjean mit einem verworfenen Grinsen.

XXX

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Valjean und Javert am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett fanden, da sie zunächst ausgiebig damit beschäftigt waren, das fortzusetzen, was sie am vorherigen Abend begonnen hatten. Das Wissen, nunmehr endlich frei davon zu sein, daß irgendjemand eines ihrer Geheimnisse entdecken konnte, setzte geradezu übernatürliche Kräfte frei, die sehr viel jüngeren Männern gut zu Gesicht gestanden hätten.

Als sie schließlich am späten Morgen nach unten kamen, mußten sie feststellen, daß Cosette längst mit dem Frühstück fertig war. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und in ihr Büchlein zu kritzeln. Vermutlich verarbeitete sie gerade Javerts Taten vom vergangenen Tag für ihre Leser.

Sie blickte nur kurz auf, um zu lächeln, als sie beobachtete, wie Valjeans Fingerspitzen diejenigen Javerts berührten, als er ihm die Kaffeetasse reichte, oder als Javerts Blick für eine halbe Ewigkeit sich in Valjeans Augen versenkte.

Schließlich ließ Cosette ihr Büchlein sinken. „Ich bin ein wenig nervös wegen der Hochzeit", sagte sie. „Also eigentlich nicht so sehr wegen der Hochzeit, sondern dem, was danach kommt."

Javert verschluckte sich an dem Stück Brioche, das er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, und mußte husten.

Valjean stellte die Kaffeetasse hörbar ab, ohne daraus getrunken zu haben. „Ich, äh, bin sicher, daß dein Bräutigam sehr... rücksichtsvoll sein wird."

„Falls er weiß, was er zu tun hat," murmelte Javert fast unhörbar, „woran ich meine Zweifel habe."

„Wir haben darüber noch nicht gesprochen." Cosette hatte ihn dennoch gehört.

„Na, das will ich aber auch hoffen. Das ist schließlich kein Thema für wohlerzogene junge Damen." Valjeans Stimme klang streng, während er sich gleichzeitig verzweifelt zu erinnern versuchte, was er tatsächlich über den Akt zwischen Mann und Frau wußte. Wenig, bis gar nichts, mußte er zugeben, sein Wissen basierte darauf, was er in dunklen Ecken gesehen und machmal auch gehört hatte, und worüber die Mitgefangenen sich ausgetauscht hatten. Sein Wissen war ausschließlich theoretischer Art, und der Ausdruck in Javerts Augen ließ den Schluß zu, daß es diesem nicht besser ging.

„Wieso ist das kein Thema für junge Damen?" fragte Cosette irritiert. „Ich meine, ich habe doch sogar von Isobel Unterricht bekommen."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Valjean fassungslos. „Sie hat dir Unterricht gegeben?"

„Ja, sicher, das entsprach doch auch deinen Anweisungen, Papa."

Javert konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß Isobel Finch auch nur über dieses Thema Andeutungen fallen gelassen haben könnte. „Cosette", sagte er mit erzwungener Ruhe, „wärst du vielleicht so gut, uns darüber aufzuklären, worüber wir hier gerade reden?"

Cosette blickte von einem zum anderen, wobei in ihren Augen ein amüsierter Funke blitzte. „Über den Hochzeitstanz. Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

Valjean hüstelte verlegen, und Javert hatte auf einmal ein gesteigertes Interesse an dem Muster auf dem Teller vor sich.

„Ich habe doch noch nie mit einem Mann getanzt, ich kann zwar die Schritte, aber wenn da ein Partner ist, falle ich bestimmt über meine Füße. Oder noch schlimmer, über seine." Cosette wirkte auf einmal wieder so jung, wie sie tatsächlich war. „Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht so, daß einer von euch beiden ein paar Tanzschritte beherrscht, damit ich üben könnte?"

„Überraschenderweise ist dein Vater ein ziemlich guter Tänzer", sagte Javert mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Vergnügen und Stolz.

„Bin ich das?" fragte Valjean überrascht.

„Glaub mir, ich habe in Montreuil viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, dich zu beobachten. Und dazu gehörte eben auch, dir zuzusehen, wie du bei offiziellen Anlässen die Frauen der Honoratioren auf die Tanzfläche führen mußtest. Das sah ziemlich... gekonnt aus." Es war überdeutlich, daß Javert fast ein anderes Wort gewählt hätte, welches beschrieb, was er gefühlt hatte, während er beim Tanzen zusah.

„Das ist ja wundervoll", jubelte Cosette. „Dann können wir üben, und da wir Musik brauchen, mußt du uns etwas singen, Javert."

„Singen?"

„Du hast so oft für mich gesungen, als ich noch klein gewesen bin. Wir brauchen Musik, ich kann schließlich nicht gleichzeitig tanzen und spielen." Sie deutete auf das Klavier in der Ecke.

„Nun, gut, Mademoiselle", Valjean erhob sich und verneigte sich vor Cosette, „darf ich bitten?"

Javert betrachtete das Klavier und entschloß sich dann, es zu ignorieren. Er hatte niemals gelernt, ein Instrument zu spielen, so daß es wenig Erfolg versprach, damit jetzt zu beginnen. Stattdessen durchforstete er sein Gehirn nach einen Stück, das am ehesten einem Walzer entsprach und begann, zunächst leise, dann immer lauter zu summen.

Cosette knickste mit einem Lächeln, legte ihre Hande auf die Schulter ihres Vaters und ergriff mit der anderen Hand die seine. Valjean pendelte für zwei, drei Takte mit ihr, um dann sie beide herumzudrehen. Das Zimmer war nicht gerade riesengroß, so daß sie den Eßtisch umrunden mußten.

Nachdem Javert bereits bei der ersten Runde beinahe von seinem Stuhl gefegt worden war, flüchtete er in eine Ecke, ohne dabei aus dem Takt zu kommen, worauf er fast stolz war. Denn gleichzeitig hatte er plötzlich ein Gefühl von Glück, das ihn durchströmte, hier zu sein zusammen mit den beiden Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, den einzigen Wesen, die er je geliebt hatte.

XXX

Eine Woche später, bis zur Hochzeit waren es noch drei Tage, erfüllte Javert seinen Teil des Handels mit Montparnasse. Zusammen mit fünf sehr vertrauenswürdigen, tüchtigen Polizisten nahm er in den frühen Morgenstunden den entflohenen Verbrecher Thenardier fest, wie dieser gerade nach Gott weiß welcher Straftat in seinen Unterschlupf, einen schäbigen Verschlag im Hinterhof einer Schlachterei, zurückkehren wollte.

Thenardier versuchte, sich seiner Verhaftung zu widersetzen, doch die Übermacht war dann doch zu groß. Während ihm Handschellen angelegt wurden, dämmerte schließlich die Erkenntnis, woher er den Inspektor, der ihn festnahm, ursprünglich kannte. „Wissen Sie, M. l'inspecteur, ich habe den Mann gesehen mit dem Sie damals in Montfermeil gewesen sind", versuchte Thenardier eifrig, seinen Kopf noch zu retten. „Der ist doch bestsimmt geflohen, wenn er schon wieder frei herumläuft."

„Geflohen und wieder eingefangen", antwortete Javert. „Jean Valjean ist bereits wieder in Toulon. Du wird schwerlich Vergünstigungen erreichen, wenn du bereits gefaßte Verbrecher denunzierst." Er wandte sich ab, ging zu dem Verschlag und stellte fest, daß sich dort ein Mädchen und zwei kleine Jungen befanden.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er die Kinder bei einem Montparnasse ablieferte, der über die Verhaftung Thenardiers mehr als erfreut war, denn er war einen möglichen Rivalen um den Rang des Herrschers der Pariser Unterwelt losgeworden. Javert war sich dessen sehr bewußt, andererseits würden die Kinder nicht in schlechtere Gesellschaft kommen als die, in der sie zuvor waren, und vielleicht, wenn ein Kind ausreichend war, Valjean zu einem noch besseren Menschen zu machen, als dieser sowieso schon vorher gewesen war, und sein eigenes steinernes Herz zu rühren, reichten drei Kinder möglicherweise, einen Schwerverbrecher zu reformieren.

Javert war gutgestimmt, als er den Papierkram, den eine solche Verhaftung mit sich brachte, hinter sich lassen und nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Er hatte alles aus dem Weg geschafft, was Valjean noch gefährden könnte, sie konnten nun der Hochzeit entgegen sehen.

Er fand Valjean in ihrem Schlafzimmer, wo dieser aus einem Tuch eine Schlinge geknüpft hatte, um damit vor dem Spiegel zu stehen. „Was wird das denn?"

„Ich fürchte, ich werde morgen oder übermorgen einen kleinen Unfall erleiden müssen, in dessen Verlauf ich meinen rechten Arm verletze", antwortete Valjean.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht." Valjeans Gesicht im Spiegel war traurig. „Ich kann den Ehevertrag nicht unterschreiben. Es wäre nicht gültig, wenn ich einen falschen Namen daruntersetze. Ich kann nicht riskieren, daß eines Tages doch noch herauskommt, wer ich bin, und dann die Ehe annulliert werden könnte. Also werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, etwas zu unterschreiben."

„Du willst darauf verzichten, deinen Namen unter den Ehevertrag zu setzen."

„Du vergißt, daß es nicht mein Name ist."

„Aber wer soll dann unterschreiben, wenn nicht Cosettes Vater?"

Valjean lächelte schwach. „Du vergißt immer, daß sie zwei Väter hat. Und jeder denkt, du seist ihr Onkel. Es wäre wichtig für sie, daß zumindest ein Name aus unserer Familie dort steht."

„‚Polizeiinspektor Javert verheiratet seine Nichte in den Adel'. Denkst du, daß da ein falscher Name eines reichen Bürgers nicht das geringere Übel ist?"

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, so zu tun, als seist du irgendein Bettler oder Tagelöhner?"

„Ich wäre ohne die Uniform wenig mehr gewesen. Kein Bürger, nur Abschaum."

„Du bist, gleichgültig, ob mit oder ohne Uniform ein Bürger. Niemand wird etwas anderes behaupten können."

„Dann bist du also sicher, daß es in Ordnung ist, wenn ein Zigeuner den Ehevertrag deiner Tochter unterschreibt?" Javert benutzte absichtlich dieses Wort, um die Absurdität des Ansinnens zu unterstreichen.

„Ich bin sicher, daß es in Ordnung ist, wenn _du_ Cosettes Ehevertrag unterschreibst." Valjean zog seinen Arm aus der Schlinge, um ihn um Javert zu legen. „Du bist wie jeder Mensch mehr als das, was du bei deiner Geburt gewesen bist, so wie ich auch nicht nur der Sohn eines Baumbeschneiders bin."

Einen Moment lang mußte Javert nachdenken. Es war wichtig für Cosette, daß jemand ihr nahestendes den Vertrag unterzeichnete. „Du hast recht. Natürlich werde ich es tun."


	13. Epilog

Epilog

Valjean lehnte an der Wand des großes Saals des Hauses in der Rue des filles du calvaire und betrachtete die Anwesenden, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er fühlte sich müde, älter als noch am gestrigen Tage und traurig. Natürlich sollte er glücklich sein für seine Tochter, die gerade in den Armen ihres frischgebackenen Ehemannes sich an ihm im Walzertakt vorbeidrehte, aber es fühlte sich an, als habe er sie für immer verloren. Selbstverständlich würde er sie wiedersehen, sie würden sich besuchen, er würde nicht aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, und doch spürte er den Verlut.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie Cosette von den Thenardiers geholt hatten, würden Javert und er alleine miteinander leben, ohne ihre Fröhlichkeit, ohne ihr Lachen, zwei alternde Männer, die beide nicht viel sprachen und manchmal noch immer zu wenig miteinander. Konnte das für den Rest ihres Lebens wirklich gutgehen? Es gab nichts, was Valjean sich mehr wünschte, aber wie konnte er sicher sein, wo sich doch schon wieder sein Leben stark veränderte?

Wo steckte Javert eigentlich? Valjean blickte sich um und entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Saals, wo er eine Freundin von Mlle Gillenormand, die Witwe Genaux, mehr schlecht als recht über die Tanzfläche schob.

Valjean war selbst fein heraus, da er seinen verletzten Arm vorschützen konnte, um nicht tanzen zu müssen, nachdem er seinen Tanz mit Cosette hinter sich gebracht hatte. Die unverheiratete reifere Damenwelt hatte dies mit großem Bedauern zur Kenntnis genommen, doch dann, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, daß nicht nur der Vater, sondern auch der Onkel der Braut offenbar nicht verheiratet war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit Javert zugewandt. Dieser reagierte hilflos, diese Aufmerksamkeiten abzuwehren, und ließ sich mit stoischem Blick zum Tanzen zwingen, wobei ein Manko war, daß er trotz Musikalität die Schritte nicht beherrschte. Jetzt blickte er über die Schulter seiner Partnerin hinüber zu Valjean und verdrehte die Augen. Valjean konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Eifersüchtig?" fragte plötzlich M. Gillenormand neben ihm.

„Was?" Valjean fühlte sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ich lege wirklich keinen Wert darauf, an Javerts Stelle zu sein."

„So hatte ich das auch nicht gemeint", erwiderte Gillenormand trocken und zwinkerte vergnügt.

Valjean konnte es nicht vermeiden, leicht zu erröten. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, zumal er sich nicht sicher war, ob der alte Mann tatsächlich das andeuten wollte, was Valjean dachte.

Gillenormand ließ sich davon jedoch nicht weiter beirren. „Nachdem Ihre Tochter neulich offenbart hat, womit sie so ihre Zeit verbringt, habe ich mich tatsächlich in die gesammelten Werke von M. Gardiner vertieft. Sicherlich, es ist kein André Chenier, aber es ist überaus unterhaltsam."

„Ich denke, Cosette wird Ihr Lob zu schätzen wissen."

„Nur etwas gibt mir zu denken, mein lieber Fauchelevent." Gillenormand schien sich entschieden zu sehr zu amüsieren. „Mir ist schon klar, von wo sich ein guterzogenes Mädchen für die Figur des Polizisten inspirieren läßt, aber die des Diebes? Wenn Javert der Polizist ist..." Er vollendete den Satz nicht.

Valjean ließ den Kopf hängen. Piland und Thenardier waren beide aus dem Weg geschafft, er hatte sich sicher gefühlt, um jetzt doch noch entdeckt zu werden. Der alte Mann würde bestimmt keinen Skandal wollen, aber gleich würde er ihm das Haus verbieten, deutlich machen, daß ein Dieb kein Umgang für Mme la baronne Pontmercy war. Immerhin hatte Gillenormand sein Wissen bis nach der Hochzeit für sich behalten, so daß ihm offenbar an Cosette lag, das erleichterte Valjean. „Ich habe verstanden, M. Gillenormand." Er nickte knapp. „Ich nehme an, daß es Ihnen recht ist, wenn ich mich verabschiede. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich beim Brautpaar." Er drehte sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Haus.

Es war schwer, Haltung zu bewahren, und so konzentrierte sich Valjean darauf zu gehen, immer weiter und weiter. Irgendwo warf er seine Armschlinge fort, nur um mehr Distanz zwischen das Haus, in dem Cosette jetzt leben würde, in dem er nicht mehr willkommen war, und sich selbst zu bringen.

Er wußte selbst nicht, wie weit er gelaufen war, als ihm das Bein, das er leicht nachzog, endlich zum Halten zwang. Er befand sich auf einer Seine-Brücke, was ein glücklicher Umstand war, denn so konnte er Halt an der Brüstung suchen. Vielleicht würde Cosette ihn gelegentlich aufsuchen, und Javert würde bestimmt weiterhin empfangen werden, so daß er über ihn Nachrichten von Cosette erhalten konnte, aber trotzdem brach es ihm das Herz. Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal ihr die Gründe für seine Abwesenheit erklären, ohne sie gegen ihre neue Familie einzunehmen. Es würde am besten sein, wenn er verbreitete, er sei auf Reisen, um unbequemen Fragen auszuweichen. Er wollte nicht weinen, doch als die erste Träne floß, folgten weitere.

Valjean drehte sich nicht um, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte, denn er wußte sowieso, wem sie gehörten, und starrte weiter aufs Wasser.

„Wir hatten schon einmal über diese lästige Angewohnheit von dir gesprochen, über dieses Davonlaufen, oder?" fragte Javert außer Atem und stützte sich ebenfalls auf der Brüstung ab. „Ich werde langsam etwas zu alt, dich immer wieder zu verfolgen."

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ich finde dich immer." Javert drehte sich so um, daß er mit dem Rücken an der Brüstung lehnte und Valjean ansehen konnte. „Viel wichtiger ist jedoch, warum du so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Cosette ist in Sorge, Marius versteht gar nichts, was allerdings nicht ungewöhnlich ist, und der alte Gillenormand ist richtig verstört."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Das ist ein bißchen viel in seinem Alter, einen Dieb in seinem Haus empfangen zu müssen."

Javert seufzte. „Dann hatte er recht, und du hast wirklich falsch verstanden, was er dir sagen wollte."

„Das war nicht mißzuverstehen."

„Das wäre es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht, wenn du dir bis zum Ende angehört hättest, was er sagen wollte, anstatt wie üblich davonzulaufen und von jedem annehmen, er würde dich wegstoßen, wenn er erfährt, was du warst." Javert räusperte sich. „Die Menschen sind nicht, wie ich es vor zehn Jahren war. Er wollte dir zu verstehen geben, daß er weiß, was du früher warst, und daß es ihm gleichgültig ist."

„Ernsthaft?" Valjean wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich würde dich doch nicht anlügen. Er würde Cosette niemals ihren Vater rauben wollen, nachdem er das bei Marius getan hat, er will, daß du auch Marius ein Vater bist, daß ihre Kinder einen Großvater haben."

„Oh, Gott", stieß Valjean hervor, ohne daß er selbst wußte, wie er seiner Erleichterung Ausdruck verleihen sollte. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich sein?"

„Vermutlich tot, genauso wie ich."

Valjeans Mundwinkel konnte ein Zucken ob dieser ebenso trockenen wie wahren Bemerkung nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast recht. Als Cosette und ich an Bord dieses Schiffes gingen, als du damals allein zurück nach Frankreich wolltest, da wollte ich am liebsten sterben Eben wollte ich es auch, weil ich befürchtete, keine Rolle im Leben unserer Tochter mehr zu spielen. Und jedesmal hast du verhindert, daß es mich umbringen könnte."

„Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber der Grund, warum ich damals im letzten Moment auf das Boot gesprungen bin war, daß mir bewußt wurde, daß da dieser Dieb wegfährt mit dem Stein, für den ich mein Herz gehalten habe. Und ohne sein Herz kann man nicht leben.

Valjean spürte, wie sein eigenes zusammengekrampftes Herz sich weitete. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich absolut und vollkommen glücklich. Und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich nicht, ob oder womit er ein solches Glück verdienen könnte, und fürchtete ebensowenig, daß es sofort enden würde. „Dann war es also eine rationale Entscheidung", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Vollkommen rational", bestätigte Javert mit todernster Miene.

Valjean drehte sich um, sah umher, ob jemand in der Nähe war und zog dann Javerts Gesicht zu seinem herunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Dann bin ich erleichtert", sagte er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, „denn das eben hätte in seiner romantischen Übertreibung fast von Marius sein können."

Ende

_Himmel, was für ein Monster von einer Story!_


End file.
